Bloody Spring Formal
by Superfanichy
Summary: Stiles wants nothing more than to just have a normal dance with his boyfriend and best friends...but when Stiles is involved, nothing will ever work out right. If it is not werewolves causing terror, it's the undead!  Derek/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction. Umm…I don't own Teen Wolf (If I did, Derek and Stiles would be together and Allison would wear nothing but a bikini…) Anyways…I digress. Yes, this is a Derek and Stiles slash fic with some Scott/Allison. I hope you enjoy. OH YA! And please check out the club I run on Y-Gallery. I'm gonna do some illustrations for this story. I've done a few so far. Oh yes! And there is a contest! I'll draw fanart for the first person who posts some writing or art into the club. check it out: yaoi.y-gallery. (net) / (club) / (10558) / (Take out the spaces and brackets ) **

One of the most wonderful things about Senior year was the numerous formal dances. Among the dances were the most popular: the Fall Formal with leaves hung from the gym rafters, the ever fabulous Winter Formal with a cheesy yet beautifully done Winter Wonderland theme and last but not least, the Spring Formal with its bright and bold colors that somewhat recycled from the Valentines dance. Not that Stiles was the type of man to notice any of those decorations in normal circumstances, however, with the recent events which had led to each dance and party being utterly ruined by werewolf shenanigans, he was beginning to crave paper decorations and overly sweetened punch. In fact, after having a small taste of the winter formal before shit had hit the fan left Stiles desperate for a chance to really bust out his moves on the gym floor. And so, as the Spring Formal loomed less than a two days away, Stiles prayed to all the known gods that this dance would be perfect.

As Stiles laid in his bed muttering the last of his prayers to Buddha for a decent dance, a small clicking and shuffling came from the direction of his window sill. With a groan, the teen rolled over, facing the wall as Derek slipped into the room.

"I know you're not sleeping." The older werewolf stated bluntly.

"Not trying too. I'm savouring the feeling of teenage despair." Stiles muttered from his pillow.

Derek kicked his shoes off and removed his coat. "Sounds fun. Can I join or is this a one person pity party?" He chuckled darkly to himself as he removed his shirt and well and dumped it on Stiles' computer chair.

Stiles let loose a long, suffering sigh and parted the covers for his mate. Even though he was in a mood, he couldn't help but smile just a little as Derek shuffled into the covers and wrapped his arms around his waist. It had taken months before they had been able to sleep together comfortably…what with Stiles hogging all of the covers while still managing to flail around in his sleep and Derek's habit of sprawling across the whole bed and snoring loud enough to wake the neighbourhood. Now that they had it down to an art, they both found that if the other wasn't around, it was impossible to sleep. Not that they would ever tell each other that. Chick flick moments were for near death experiences only.

After a moment and peaceful almost cuddling, Derek bit playfully at Stiles ear lobe. "I want you so bad right now…." He growled into his mate's ear.

"Wow. And the Sensitivity Award of the year goes to Derek Hale." Stiles snarked.

With a shrug, Derek continued to lick and nip at Stile's ear. "If you start crying, I'll just shove your face into the sheets." Derek chuckled and bit Stiles's ear roughly before going lower to assault his neck.

"I'm sick in the head for being turned on right now."

Derek just nodded his agreement.

With another painfully angst-ridden sigh, Stiles turned his neck a little to look at Derek. "I want to go the Spring Formal. I want you to take me. I want a limo and one of those gay looking flower things. I want one perfect Senior formal dance with my lover under poorly cut out construction paper stars. And I know that won't happen cause you 'don't do dances' and whats the point of going if I'm just gonna sit alone in an itchy tuxedo?"

"I'll go." Derek's hand slipped around Stile's hip and down into his boxers.

Stiles's moaned softly. "I knew you'd say no."

Derek growled and nipped at his mates neck. "I said yes, you retard."

Stiles's shoved Derek's hand away and sat up in the bed. "You what? Why? ….Do you have a brain slug on you?"

Derek frowned and reached for Stiles's, pulling him back down and shoving his boxers off forcefully. "Everyone has to go to at least one dance in high school. Besides…the whole suit fetish thing. Enough incentive for me."

Stiles flushed, remembering the last time he was in a suit. It had led to a botched proposal on Derek's part, a lot of heavy drinking, some strange werewolf mating ritual and a by the hour wedding chapel in Vegas. But that was a different story that both men hoped would never come out. If anyone asked about the silver rings on their fingers, they were married for legal purposes only…and the ceremony had been the manlyist man ceremony ever with deer hunting and beer.

"Ya….ya…Alright. Teen angst officially over. It's settled. I just hope it won't get cancelled with that weird cold going around. I heard all of White Rapids High in the next town over is sick with it. Apparently some Center for Disease Control guy was over there and things were getting prett-mmmupfh." Stiles's was cut off by Derek flipping him onto his stomach and shoving his face into the pillow.

The next day at school, Stiles spent the better part of the morning fussing with his collar. There were bites and hickies all the way up his neck and the flannel shirt just wasn't covering enough. He silently thanked the stars that quite a few members of his advanced physics class were missing. Apparently some of the richer kids had already been pulled out of school by their parents in hopes of avoiding the flu. What pansies, Stiles thought as he tugged once again at his collar and caught the eyes of Esma, the plump nerdy girl across the room from him. She sent him the usual 'smile and lick lips in a very creepy manner' thing she did every day. But as horrid as that sight was, it reassured Stiles's that nothing bad was going to happen to mess up this dance. After all, Esma had like four medical conditions and if she was still at school like a trooper, than things were looking up.

When the bell rang, Stiles shot out of the room and made a mad dash for the cafeteria. By the time he got there, it was full to the bursting point and he had no clue where Scott was in the crowd. He closed his eyes and forced himself to listen. Although he was far from being a werewolf, a human mate of an alpha did have a few little animalistic traits. Derek had said it was to insure he wouldn't die so easily and cripple the pack leader with never ending grief and despair, but honestly, Stiles thought it was the best spy tool since shoe cameras. It took a while…he kept getting distracted by dirty jokes and sex talk that he couldn't help but chuckle at before finally finding Scott's voice in the far corner of the room. Stiles opened his eyes and began shoving and flailing his way through the crowd to his friend.

"Hey buddy!" Stiles threw his bag on the table and sat down right next to Scott. He peered over his friends shoulder and noticed Allison. "Hey Al."

"Hey Stiles." Scott punched his arm. "You going to the Spring Formal? I heard Danny has a friend that would go with you if Derek refuses."

"Naw bro, it's all good. Derek is taking me. And I know, right?" Stiles grinned as Scott pulled a face. "He's out getting tuxes and limos."

"Wow…..Stiles…he's not….exploiting you or something for this?" Scott asked, looking a little nervous.

"What! No! Dude…that's messed up. He wanted to go."

"….I don't believe you." Scott got closer, listening more closely to his friends heart.

Stiles's rubbed his short hair quickly and looked around, nervously. "Ya…he's got a …suit fetish…HEY hey now..you asked." Stiles punched Scott hard as the werewolf pulled a horrified face.

"Well, I think it's very decent of him." Allsion gave Scott a little kiss and patted his arm to calm him down.

"Thank you Al! Voice of reason." Stiles smiled at the dark haired beauty.

"I just hope there is a dance…with everyone going down sick right now…." Allison bit her lip worriedly. "I heard from some of the girls on the cheer squad that they are closing the roads to White Rapids to try and contain the flu. Must be pretty horrible if they are going to such troubles…"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing to worry about. It's just a flu…they probably just don't want the old dudes and babies getting sick from people coming to our hospital."

"Easy for you to say, Scott. You don't get sick." Stiles sighed. "It'll just be my luck…I finally get to go to a dance that it gonna rock cause it'll be normal and awesome and there will be no one there. Well, I better get going to class soon…So ya…see you later at Derek's for training." Stiles got up and gave the couple a little wave before wondering through the sea of people again. On his way to his class, he swung by the library and grabbed a free local newspaper. Never before had he heard of whole roads being closed down for anything, much less a flu. But as Stiles's skimmed the black and white articles, nothing was really mentioned…as if it was being ignored. And things being ignored were never a good sign in Beacon Hills.

As Stiles's sat down in his English class, he pulled out his cell phoned and texted his dad. Hey Pops, WTF is going on? Zombie Apocalypse lol?

**Alight! First chapter….I hope it's a little clear where this is going lolol. The more reviews, the faster I write….(Really, that's just a cry for attention. I write fast and upload when ever I can…I just love to hear what you people think) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews :D Oh ya! Just a note to clarify…Basically in this fic, I'm taking a lot of liberties and kinda advancing the story…Derek and Stiles have been together for a good while here…they even got married (by accident…they were drunk in Vegas and no one knows…yet) and Derek just moved into a nice apartment that one day will be theirs. I kinda mentioned it in the previous chapter, but due to Derek going Alpha, Stile's is starting to get some second-hand werewolf traits (cause I figure if it's in their bite, it's gotta be in their salvia as well…so hey) (more will me mentioned in this chapter) Anyways sorry about that; on with the story!**

When the final bell rang for the day, Stiles was dashing out of the door before the rest of his classmates had even zipped up their bags. His dad had texted him back warning him harshly to avoid getting his nose in the flu epidemic of White Rapids. After all these years, Stiles had to wonder why his dad wouldn't just tell him the truth knowing that the more dangerous and secret it sounded, the more likely Stiles was to pursue it. If Stiles wasn't in a constant state of danger, he just didn't feel right. He often lay awake at night pondering if this was the main reason he was so very in love with his dangerous, sometimes homicidally psychotic werewolf boyfriend.

Stiles flail-ran all the way to his jeep and scrambled to get inside. He hadn't been this excited since Derek had taken him to the shooting range for his birthday. He pulled out his phone and texted Derek the words 'adventure time!' before peeling out of the parking lot and heading towards Derek's apartment.

When he got to the new downtown building, he didn't even need to ring the buzzer to be let in, Derek was already standing by the door with the keys to the Camaro casually swinging from his finger. "I was hoping we could christen the kitchen today….this had better be a short adventure."

Stiles smirked as he followed Derek to the Camaro. "We should leave the kitchen till next week, I was hoping to break in the shower."

"Fine, but then after the kitchen, the laundry room is next."

"Kinky." Stiles got into the passenger's side of the car. "You should have bought a bigger pad with more rooms to break in. Oh! You should have gotten one with a breakfast nook. Nookie in the nook."

Derek grimced at the lame joke. "Do you want me to bring out the ball gag again?"

"Yes please?"

With a dark chuckle, Derek started the car. "So where too Nancy Drew?"

Stiles glared at Derek for a moment, then grinned. "To White Rapids. Or as close as we can get. I heard the CDC has like shut down all the roads into town but I bet we could hike in or something."

Derek groaned. "Stiles…..it's just a nasty flu. Shouldn't you we actually trying to avoid catching it?"

Stiles tapped his foot impatiently. "You can't get sick and I'm really beginning to doubt I can either. Besides, if it was just a flu, why are they locking the roads down? They could just tell travelers not to stop in town; drive right through. Locking down implies that as much as they want to keep something out, they also want to keep something in." Stiles shifted around in the leather seat for a moment, trying to relax a bit. He was almost shaking with excitement.

Derek growled lowly in his throat. "Fine…And you know you need to have a better phone code so I know if you mean 'sexy time' adventure or 'risking our healthy and livelihood' adventure."

"Can't both exist at the same time?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

Derek just grinned to himself as he speed down the highway.

After about two hours of driving, they came up to the exit to White Rapids however before they could even merge off the highway, a police officer waved them down and forced them to pull over to the side of the road. Derek let loose a low rumbling growl as his eyes flashed a deep crimson as the officer approached. Even after being cleared by Sheriff Stilinski, the men in blue still made Derek one angry puppy, but Stiles's warm hand gently rubbing his thigh did wonders to calm him down. He rolled down his window as the officer approached.

"State your business." The officer gruffed, sounding terribly annoyed.

"Just visiting friends. Why is the road closed?" Derek tried to sound as neutral as possible, but it was still so intimidating that even the officer took a small, uncomfortable step backwards.

"Sorry son, you'll have to visit your friends another day. Roads into town are closed."

"Shit. What happened?" Derek leaned out his window a little, his presence making the cop step back again.

"Just the flu. Pretty bad one but nothing to worry about. Nothing to see either. You can turn around up ahead."

Derek glazed at the officer for a long, hard moment, then nodded and rolled his window up. He slowly turned the car around and got back on the highway. "Hate to admit it, but your right. Guys heart was racing out of control and not just from my questions." Derek muttered as he began scanning the tree lines on both sides of the highway, looking for a place to pull off to that would decently hide his car.

"I told you so! I'm always right. And you know why? Cause I'm Stiles." Stiles threw his head back and laughed in a ridiculous manner.

Derek huffed and turned the wheel quickly. The black Camaro turned off the road and smoothly drifted into the trees, almost going invisible in the shady growth. The werewolf cut the engine and climbed out. "Alright. If I remember correctly, it's a good hour hike into town from the exit. If I carry you, we could make it in twenty minutes."

Stiles's closed the passenger door and gave his back a good stretch. "I don't need to be carried. I can sort of keep up with Scott now…for short periods of time. I wouldn't mind the endurance test."

Derek eyed his mate. "I told you to tell me if you started to get more-"

"Derek….we both know that there is nothing we can do now anyways. If I turn, I turn." Stiles grunted as he stretched his legs out, getting ready for a run. "Hey..I mean...if the myths are right that Alphas carry the virus in their saliva and not just their bite, I've been cursed since you became one. Maybe it's just not happening as fast cause it's not a bite…or maybe it's just a few traits to keep me alive. We've found a record supporting each theory and suggesting thousands of others…so lets just roll with what we know. I can run fast…I can hear things but I haven't had to shave yet…big deal." Stiles huffed.

Derek frowned. "Its just that I worry-"

Stiles cut him off a second time. "Because you love me, ya, ya, I get it. Come on man, no chick flick moments on our adventure."

"It feels weird having you say that instead of me." Derek grinned as he wacked his mate's ass and took off running. He didn't go as fast as he could have, instead choosing to go a little below Scott's pace. He was surprised to see Stiles keeping up with him, although from the look on the teens face it was not an easy thing to do. He was most certainly not a full wolf…yet…but he wasn't the weak human he used to be either. They had to stop a few times so Stiles could recover and catch his breath, but they managed to make the distance in just over half an hour.

Both men stopped at the top of a hill that over looked the town and gasped. In the park below them was a giant military set up with the white tents and everything. There were even men in full haz-mat suits walking from tent to tent, carrying samples of something. Stiles couldn't help but gasp and grab Derek's hand. It was so surreal, like they had just stumbled onto a movie set or something. Stiles couldn't tear his eyes away from the movement around the tent area until Derek squeezed his hand and pointed behind the tents.

The town of White Rapids was deathly quiet. No one was on the streets and it seemed as through the power had been cut, but they couldn't be sure. There were some faint lights in windows, but it could have been candle lights. None of the signs for any of the restaurants or stores were lit and even the traffic lights were off.

"What the fuck is going on?" Stiles muttered to Derek, keeping his voice low just in case it would carry down the hill and into the town. "This can't just be the flu. Why would they go to all this trouble?"

Derek shook his head. "Don't know…" He whispered, then closed his eyes and took a few deep sniffs of the air. The werewolfs nostrils instantly flared wide and his eyes opened and shone a bright crimson. "The whole town reeks of death and blood and fear."

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Stiles frowned as he studied the military camp more. He watched as two men in hazmat suits escorted a floppy and sick looking woman from one tent to the next. Even from such a distance, Stiles swore he could see how pale and blue her skin was. And the way her head just lolled about…it was if she was dead…or very near to death.

"I think we should go. This was a bad fucking idea." Derek growled, his eyes still glowing red and he turned and pulled on Stiles's hand.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Stiles agreed as he glanced one last time at the city.

Just as he did, an alarm ran out loudly, startling him. There was shouting from one of the tents and a whole rush of military people flowed into it. Stiles squeezed Derek's hand and ran down into the woods again with him. This time, they didn't need to stop at all. Their feet practically flew over the ground as they dashed through the trees at a breakneck speed. It was like hell was nipping at their heels the way they kept running, pushing to go faster and faster to escape that horrible feeling that had washed over them the second they had crested that hill.

The slammed through the bush and right into the car, only pausing for a second to exchange worried glances. Stiles's face was pale white and covered with sweat from the run. Derek's face was also white and his eyes were still burning crimson. They looked away quickly, almost ashamed at how that odd sense of panic had completely taken over them for a moment. Now that they were away from it and safe in the Camaro, both men gave a nervous chuckle.

"I think we watched one to many zombie movies last week." Stiles voice quivered just a little. "Those tents are nothing like the tents they use in the movie. These were just people doing their job. And the sick people are just people who are really sick. It's a shitty flu, right Derek?"

Derek nodded, trying to ease the sinking feeling of dread in his chest by convincing himself that he was just as stupid as Stiles for instantly thinking of zombies. "Ya…just sick people being sick and dying. Shitty deal for them."

Stiles nodded as his stomach finally stopped doing violent flip flops. "Ya…zombies don't exist." He gave a weak chuckle as Derek backed the car up and they headed down the highway home. Then again….a year ago, he didn't think werewolves existed either.

**Please read and review! Reviews make me type faster! I swear! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! I really should be working on my research paper…or working on fixing the transmission on my car…or cleaning the fridge out before sentient life forms…but hey, fanfiction comes first. Please review! Pretty please with cherries and whips and chains?**

Derek and Stiles drove all the way back to Beacon Hills in complete silence. As much as they had tried to rationalize the tents and military in White Rapids, they couldn't shake the sinking feeling that something was really wrong.

Stiles cleared his throat roughly. "Uh…So...How about we grab some food and eat until we're too full to care about White Rapids?"

Derek just nodded as he turned off the main highway and drove towards their favourite burger joint. Actually, it was the only truly good burger joint in all of Beacon Hills and on any night it would be swarming with teens, but as they got closer, both men noticed the usually crowded parking lot had a number of free parking spaces. Derek pulled into a spot under a flickering lamp and got out with a huff and looked around. He sniffed the air tentatively, looking for traces of what had assaulted his sinuses in White Rapids.

Stiles got out and opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped as he noticed Derek sniffing the air. His stomach did another flip flop as he realized that what they had seen had indeed been that bad if Derek was stilled bothered by it.

Hearing the sudden skip of worry in Stiles's heartbeat, Derek gave a final sniff then shook his head. "Smells like burgers." He gave his mate a reassuring smile as he wrapped an arm around Stiles's shoulders and lead him towards the door. Stiles just frowned at Derek, knowing that whenever Derek used a 'reassuring smile' something was up. "Alright…jeeze. I smell fear as well. Like the whole town is mildly worried about something. Nothing big…but did you hear my heartbeat or something?" Derek studied Stiles's sceptically.

"No…You're just a shitty liar." Stiles smirked and leaned up to give Derek a kiss on the lips. "I mean…Fear…no biggie right? Doesn't smell like death and rotting flesh?"

"Nope." Derek dropped his arm from Stiles's shoulders and opened the door for the younger man. "Not even a trace of the smell from White Rapids here."

Stiles's nodded. "Good." He took a deep breath and let the nervousness drain out of him as they walked over to an empty booth. They were both just about to sit down when someone called out their names. Stiles turned on his heel and looked around the semi crowded restaurant before spotting Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson.

Derek groaned. "Great…My dinner is ruined."

"Oh shut up. You just wanted to sit alone in the booth so you could feel me up…." Stiles thought on that for a moment. "Shit…Stupid Scott." He cursed as his mate just chuckled darkly.

"Hey dude! Where the hell were you after school? I waited for you by the lockers." Scott grumped as Stiles and Derek pulled over two chairs to their table and sat down.

"Sorry bro, Derek and me had things to do." Stiles shrugged.

"God…Is that all you two ever do?" Jackson pulled a face and stuck his head further into his menu.

Derek growled low in his throat. Jackson's shoulders twitched and Derek's eyes shone a little brighter, enjoying how he still terrified the teen.

"Pyssh. No. Well…Sometimes. But not today. We went to White Rapids." Stiles's stated proudly, then dropped his voice. "The story of the road blocks are totally legit. The cops turned us away so we found another way in." Stiles's leaned in closer to the group and everyone also leaned in. "There were fucking tents and military and people in hazmat suits!" Stiles whispered harshly. "It was like a scene from the Walking Dead!"

Lydia pulled back and scoffed. "You better not have caught anything. Stilinsky. I don't want to get sick before the dance."

Stiles pulled a face. "Did you not just hear me? Lydia…There were men in hazmat suits! White rubber suits with big white robber gloves and fucking scary ass face shields and oxygen tanks. For a flu! This is…this is huge! We gotta get prepared. Stock up and kept watch for signs of it spreading to this town as well!"

"Dude….We're not playing 'Scooby Gang' this week, okay?" Scott ran a hand through his hair nervously and glanced at Allison. "I promised to help out with the dance decorations."

"What the hell! This is possibly the end of the fucking world and you need to cut out cardboard stars?" Stiles whispered/yelled at Scott, his voice squeaking in a most annoying manner. "Dammit, Derek, back me up here." Stiles turned to his mate.

But Derek was busy giving his order to the waiter. Stiles glared at his head until the waiter moved on to Lydia and Jackson. "What?"

"You were supposed to back me up and tell Scott how important this is…not order a mushroom swiss burger!" Stiles pounded his fist on the table.

"Stiles. I'm –hungry-. Zombies or not, I need to eat…or I will rip out your throat." Derek growled. "Oh, and I ordered you the usual."

"Oh…thanks."

As they ate their meal, Stiles kept trying to convince the gang to pay attention to his theories on the flu, but the others kept changing the subject back to the dance. At least Derek was on his side…until Allison started to talk about how she wanted to dress Stiles and Scott up in vintage suits. After a bit of pouting, even Stiles couldn't stop himself from getting a bit wrapped up in the discussion of the dance. Zombies or not, he still really wanted to go and have Derek dance dirty with him all night. Luckily, Lydia was in charge of the music, so Stiles spent the rest of the evening trying to help her organize the playlist.

The hours ticked by and the evening news began to play on a small television by the counter, but the teens didn't look up from their talk about the Spring Formal to watch it. If they had, they would have heard about a road block being breached by a potentially infected family who might be hiding out somewhere in Beacon Hills.

The next day, Stiles awoke to Derek playfully kissing his shoulder. "Mornin…" He smiled sleepily and turned, exposing his pale neck to his lover.

Derik buried his nose in the crook of Stiles's neck and inhaled deeply, savouring the scent of his mate. After a moment of sheer olfactory bliss, he pulled away and looked Stiles in the eyes. "You tossed and turned a lot last night. Stiles…you know that what we saw yesterday is just the government being careful…right?"

"Do you believe the words coming out of your mouth?"

Derek hummed. "No...not really. But there is nothing we can do except get you into a very nice suit…and take you to a cheesy dance…and drink some terrible punch…"

Stiles chuckled. "There might be a zombie plague a few towns over and you just want me in a suit."

"And out of a suit…yeah." Derek's hand moved down across Stiles's chest and lower until it slipped under the band of his boxers. The teens heart instantly fluttered in a very delightful way as Derek teased him slowly.

"Oh screw it, let the men in black deal with this shit." Stiles slipped under the covers with Derek, his hands roughly exploring his mates warm body. With a hum of pleasure, he kissed his way down Derek's chest to his hip. Smirking to himself, Stiles kissed Derek's hip softly, then moved his mouth up just a little to his soft side and bit down harshly, almost drawing blood.

Derek bit his lip, suppressing a feral howl. His breathing became ragged as Stiles moved up to his neck and bit down above his collar bone as he ran his nails down Derek's chest, leaving very angry red marks that almost instantly healed. "Fuck…Stiles…" Derek moaned huskily.

Stiles moved to straddle Derek's waist, his hands coming up to Derek's shoulders, shoving them into the bed. "Just going to lay there and take it or you gonna fight me?" Stiles clawed Derek's shoulder roughly, this time trying to draw blood.

With a snarl, Derek flipped their positions like it was nothing. He pinned Stiles down and lowered his head to Stiles's throat, his wolf-teeth bared and his eyes glowing red. Derek nipped at Stiles' ear and neck. He knew whenever Stiles was trying to forget something he liked it painfully rough and Derek was more than happy to oblige.

And Derek would have carried through if it wasn't for the tell-tale squeal and slam of the front door of the Stilinsky house. With a groan, he rolled off of Stiles and moved to pick up his clothing from the night before. "Your dad is home." Derek grumped.

Stiles groaned and sank into the sheets. "Man…I should just tell him and get it over with."

Derek shrugged. "Been telling you that for months. Better it come from you than someone else…cause you know…we haven't really been hiding our relationship that much."

"Yeah yeah…Hopefully the world ends first." Stiles rolled back and fourth in his bed, trying to flail away his lingering arousal.

"See you after school?" Derek moved towards the window and opened the latch.

"Sure. We should go gun shopping or something."

Derek paused, half way out of the window, half way in. Part of him wanted to tell Stiles to just drop it already, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but remember the god awful smell and the feeling of utter 'wrongness' he had experienced at White Rapids. Thank god Stiles's dad was already thumping up the stairs so Derek could just leave without being expected to answer.

Derek dropped to the ground and jogged to his car parked a few blocks away. As he got in, he vowed to himself to forget about White Rapids for a few hours and just get some errands done in peace and quiet. With his window cranked down and his music blasting, Derek had almost completely erased any thoughts about the flu epidemic by the time he arrived downtown. However, as he pulled into a gas station to fuel up his car, his hands clenched the wheel until his knuckles turned white. Under the heavy smells of gas, oil and wiper fluid was the faint trace of sickness and rot…and something much worse.

Derek instantly killed his music and honed his wolf senses to their limit. But it didn't take much to notice how wrong everything felt. Due to his loud music, he hadn't noticed how empty the roads were for the usual morning rush…or how many stores were closed in the town. So many scents were missing from the air…like the fresh smell of bread from the baker down the road or the reek of hair spray and nail enamel from the spa a block north of the gas station. And the sounds…it was like a thick blanket had been thrown over all of Beacon Hills, drowning out the usual blaring car stereos and car horns.

A horrible chill ran up and down Derek's spine as he brought his car to the pump and got out. His ears twitched, listening for any signs of life in the immediate area. There was a low, hacking cough coming from the gas station. Derek felt himself tense, but he forced himself to move towards the small building. This was just the flu, this was just a mother fucking shitty horrible flu and nothing more; he repeated over and over again in his head.

"Hello…?" Derek called out as he opened the door to the station as quietly as possible. Only problem was the bell above the door rang out loudly, almost startling the wolf.

The coughing stopped instantly and was replaced by heavy, wet breathing sounds.

Derek swallowed hard, begging to any god that this was not happening. That this was just a sick joke or a messed up nightmare brought on by having the neurotic Stiles as a mate. "Anyone there?" He called out, his voice sounding demanding and powerful despite his inner turmoil.

More wet rasping breaths were all Derek got as a reply. Derek listened closely, wondering if the sounds were even human. The heartbeat certainly didn't sound human…it was uneven and thudding, sometimes stopping for a few long seconds before thumping again. Derek shook his head, not fully believing what he was hearing. He took another step inside, his eyes darting around, trying to find the source of the sound.

RINNNG!

Derek snarled as he spun on his heels and almost took the head of Sheriff Stilinsky who had just barraged in the door, causing the little bell to ring again.

"WHOA! What the hell Hale?" The Sheriff swore as he raised his arms to defend himself.

Derek dropped his hands instantly and hid them behind his back, knowing that his claws had fully extended from the fright. "S-Sorry! Jesus. You startled me."

"Understatement of the year." The Sheriff put his own arms down and gave Derek a suspicious once over. "You aren't causing trouble here, are you Hale?

"No…just came into pay for some gas…But it looks like no one is here." Derek shrugged his shoulders, trying to play it cool. This was Stiles's dad after all. Impressions counted now that eventually the Sheriff would find out he had graduated from acquitted criminal to son-in-law.

The Sheriff gave Derek an odd look. "That can't be right…I talk to old Jim last night after some weird mugger broke in and bit him in the arm when trying to get the cash."

"Bit him?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, bit him. Did I stutter or something?" The Sheriff pushed past Derek and moved further into the station. "Hey Jim! I need to go over some facts about the mugging. You here? Jim?" The Sheriff called out loudly.

Derek felt the hair on the back his neck raise up as his ears picked up the sound of the irregular heart beat suddenly thudding louder than before. "Sheriff…" Derek was about to warn him to get back when the door to the rest room burst open and Jim charged at both men.

"GET BACK!" Derek snarled and moved quickly in front of the Sheriff. He spun quickly and took Jim out with a solid kick to the chest, sending the gas station attendant flying into the back wall.

"Jesus Hale! What the hell are you doing?"

Derek glanced at the Sheriff, then back at Jim. Jim…or what used to be Jim, snarled and began to stumble to his feet again. His blue overalls were soaked from the chin down in think red chunky vomit and his eyes looked glazed over and dead.

"Sheriff…no time to explain…but that is not Jim anymore." Derek backed up, forcing the Sheriff to back up as well. Jim shambled towards them, snapping his yellowed teeth. Derek snarled, his eyes glowing crimson, trying in a vain hope that his Alpha powers worked on zombies. No such luck. Jim picked up his pace and Derik was forced to kick him back again, but it didn't slow him down very much.

"What the fuck is-" The Sheriff was cut off mid curse as Jim snarled again and ran at them, jaws open wide, ready to take a big bite of fresh meat when Derek moved as fast of his wolf speed would allow and snapped Jim's neck clean around. That dropped the man like a sac of rocks.

"H-Holy shit." Derek panted, his eyes glowing crimson and wild.

Sheriff Stilinsky grabbed Derik's leather jacket and spun him around, shaking him furiously. "What the hell did you just do? You fucking killed him, Hale!" He yelled in Derek's face.

"He was going to kill us! He was…Oh fuck…He was a fucking –zombie!-" Derek scratched his head furiously. "I can't believe I'm fucking saying this!" He barked out, beginning to pace around nervously while swearing under his breath.

"W-wait a moment. You thought he was a zombie? What the hell is wrong with you? Zombies aren't real! And are you high or on crack or something cause your eyes are FUCKING GLOWING!" The Sheriff yelled, sounding very oddly like Stiles in a famous 'Stilinsky freak-out.'

Derek paced a bit more before stopping and grabbing the Sheriff's shoulders. "Just…trust me for a few seconds here, okay…and if I'm wrong, you can lock me away and swallow the key…but look at him….that…he…is fucked up!"

Both men turned their heads and gazed at the body of Jim. Aside from the horrid fact his head was now pointed the wrong way, his arm that had been bitten the night before was swollen and red and black. And the vomit..and the smell…

"Fuck…." The Sheriff looked back at Derek.

"Yeah…." Both men stared at each other for a moment before Dereks' eyes suddenly went wide.

"Oh shit! Stiles!" Derek gasped and turned to leave the building, pulling the Sheriff with him.

**REVIEWS PLEASE? Please? Just tell me if I'm doing okay? *whimper***


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! You guys are giving me awesome reviews. I feel so motivated so once again, the car transmission can fix itself, I'm writing more fanfiction. Oh ya...I'm gonna include a song list of what I was listening to for this chapter (I love it when other people do this cause it really sets a mood for the chapter and I find music I wouldn't have found other wise). Tonights chapter written while listening to: Danger Mouse & Daniele Luppi featuring Jack White 'Two Against One' from Rome and Hugo – '99 Problems'. **

Once outside the station and away from the reek of Jim's desiccated body, Sheriff Stilinsky finally pulled free from Derek's grip. "Seriously Hale, stop!" He barked and squared his shoulders, trying to appear unfazed and in control of the situation. "What the –hell- is going on?"

Derek spun around to face the Sheriff. He shrugged his shoulders and just shook his head. "Honestly…What I think is going on cannot be possible because its just not…logical or sane…but its happening! And right now, I don't have time to process this because what if Jim isn't the only..er…zombie? The whole town just feels…wrong and Stiles is at school and possibly in danger without even knowing it, so please, just get in the car!" Derek turned and began storming towards his car.

With a confused look, Sheriff Stilinsky found himself climbing into the passenger's seat of the younger mans Camaro. His heart was racing as he mentally panicked. He was in the car of a suspected murder…no..now actual murder who was insisting that Jim had been a zombie. And what made his heart really race was how he was very inclined to believe Hale was right about the whole zombie thing. Jim had clearly been more than a little deranged and obviously diseased. No one could ever smell that bad without something seriously wrong with their body.

With a flick of his wrist, Derek started up the car and peeled out of the station, heading towards the high school. The wolf frowned as he listened to the racing beat of the Sheriff's heart, feeling instantly bad for Stiles's father. This really wasn't how Derek wanted the Sheriff to be introduced to him. With a sigh, he decided to try and show a better side of himself for Stiles's sake. "Hey…are you going to be okay?"

With a huff, Mr. Stilinsky rubbed his face. "No…Hale..this is messed up. I don't even know why I'm not arresting your ass right now. God…Is this really happening? I mean…did ol' Jim really try and take a bite out of us?"

"Yeah…yeah he did." Derek grimaced. A werewolf biting at his heels was one thing…but something that was dead and crawling with some nasty virus that rotted the skin was a whole new level of gross.

"Well…fuck." The Sheriff took off his brown hat and scratched his chin. "And you snapped his neck…And why are you so worried about Stiles? Are you friends?"

Derek ground his teeth. "Yeah, good friends." Derek sped up a little, wanting to just get to the school so he wouldn't have to talk anymore with the Sheriff.

Luckily, the Sheriff was so overwhelmed by the whole situation that he didn't say much. Zombies and now learning that his son was befriending potentially dangerous criminals was almost too much for one man to handle so early in the morning. And not just dangerous criminals, but criminals who had freaky red eyes which frightened the Sheriff into not asking questions about what drugs he was potentially on.

When they arrived at the school, Derek threw the car into park and was out in flash, sniffing the air. The smell of rot and sickness was here too. Along with the very strong sent of fresh blood. Derek bit his bottom lip roughly, trying to control himself so he wouldn't just shift in the middle of the parking lot with the Sheriff watching. Derek didn't need his advanced senses to see something was really wrong at the school, it was much too quiet, there were only a few cars scattered around the large lot and no bored teens were lingering around the buildings between classes. Everything was still and tense.

Sheriff Stilinsky felt it as well the second he got out of the car. The high school was never this deathly quiet. "Hale…this is really starting to worry me. I should call for back up or something."

"No..Not yet." Derek barked as he turned back towards the school, listening for sounds of life. He could hear almost all the students and teachers in the west of the school gathered in the gym. Someone was making some announcement, but Derek focused on finding his mates voice in the crowd. Sure enough, he was there, talking with Scott in hushed tones. "Lets go check it out." Derek took off towards the school building.

"Hale! Hey, Hale, wait up!" The sheriff jogged after the werewolf. He didn't know why he was following a man young enough to be his son and evening listening to him about not calling back up. This whole situation was far too messed up for him to wrap his head around.

Derek almost ripped open the school doors and stormed down the hallway. The smell of blood was stronger inside the school, but it lead away from the direction of the gym; going off into the teachers prep area instead. Thankful that the path to the gym still smelled normal, Derek slowed down a little to let Stiles's dad catch up to them.

"Shouldn't we check the classrooms?" The Sheriff puffed out.

"No. They are all in the gym." Derek stated roughly, not offering any explanation on how he knew that. Now was not the time for any discussions that were not of life and death importance. When they reached the door to the gym, Derek paused again, listening to what was happening behind the old, beat up wooden doors. From the sounds of things, everyone was panicked and talking at once as some of the teachers tried and failed at maintaining order.

The Sheriff reached the door a few seconds after Derek and jiggled the handle to open it. "It's locked. Why is it locked?" He panted as his eyes darted around the empty halls.

Derek grunted and grabbed the handle and used his wolf strength to turn it and snap the bolt. The door popped open with a groan. "Not locked anymore." He swung it open and entered the gym with the Sheriff trailing behind him, his mouth gaping open in shock at what had just happened.

The second Derek and the Sheriff were noticed by the students closest to the doors, everything went deathly quiet. Both men shifted uncomfortably for a moment as all eyes focused on them.

"Dad! Derek!" Stiles shouted suddenly as he scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the two men. He skidded to a halt right in front of them. "You just missed it! Holy shit, there was like blood everywhere and then there was this guy, I think he was from the burger joint and he was like and then Mrs. Gwenn was like and then-"

"Stiles! Focus!" Derek braked, stopping the teen from his panicked ranting. "Start at the beginning."

Stiles shook his head quickly and took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. "Okay…Okay…Lets block the door first." Stiles brushed past his lover and his father and went to close the door Derek had burst through. Just as he reached to grab the handle and pull it shut, there was a loud snarl and the door swung further open as a bloodied figure launched at Stiles.

Derek's body responded before his mind could, launching himself forwards and grabbing the figure by the neck just before its blood crusted nails even touched Stiles. With all his force, he slammed the body into the ground with a loud, feral roar. No fucking zombie would ever touch his mate! As the skull of the figure hit the gym floor, it shattered completely, brain matter splattering in all directions. It's limbs seized once before dropping to the floor. With one final snarl, Derek released his grip from the zombies neck and spun around, not caring his eyes were flashing red and his claws were out. He needed to make sure his mate was okay.

Stiles gaped openly at Derek from where he had fallen just mere seconds ago. His skin was deathly pale from the shock and his heart was racing so hard it hurt. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but another snarl from the doorway interrupted him.

Derek moved in front of his mate to protect him as a new figure stumbled through the door.

"M-Mr. Jones?" Stiles squeaked out in disbelief as the old, overweight history teacher stumbled towards them. The old mans' white button up shirt was soaked in blood and there was a gaping wound on his neck and another bite on his face that had torn part of his cheek and lip off, exposing his teeth. "This is so fucked up." Stiles rasped as he back pedaled towards his father.

Mr. Jones snapped his teeth and shambled towards Derek, but the werewolf wasted no time in snapping the mans' neck clear around just as he had done with Jim. Before the teachers body even dropped to the ground, Derek darted past him and pulled the door shut. He went to lock it, then cursed himself for having broken that. "Stiles, get me something to keep these shut!" He barked at his mate.

Stiles jumped up and spun around quickly as the blood pounded in his ears. Something…something…Stiles eyes fell upon the hung lacrosse sticks on the opposite wall and rushed to grab a couple. He almost tripped as he rushed back to Derek, his sneakers squeaking loudly on the gym floor. "Got it!" He shoved three of the sticks through the door handles, effectively locking the doors.

Derek let go of the doors and backed up slowly, almost not trusting the barricade. The doors shook a little as yet another zombie snarled and pounded on them, but the lacrosse sticks held. After a few good pounds, the zombie snarled and Derek heard it move on down the hall. Only then did he let out a shaky sigh and turn to Stiles.

"Stiles…Are you okay?" Derek asked, but his voice was drowned out by the students in the gym suddenly breaking into a very loud panic. A few of the girls screamed and began to cry and the boys all got up and rushed over to the Sheriff, demanding to know what was going on.

"Hey! Hey!" Sheriff Stilinsky waved his arms, trying get everyone to back down and be quiet.

Derek gave Stiles a good once over, making sure he wasn't injured, before turning towards the crowd. Everyone was shouting at once though and it was making his head ache. He cleared his throat with a quick cough, then roared out "SHUT UP!" loud enough that everyone trembled and instantly went quiet. All eyes turned to him.

Derek gulped, not having thought about what he was going to say next. "Er…..just….shut up and listen…" He waited for everyone to settle down. Stiles remained at his side with the Sheriff. "Ah…so..um…yeah…" Derek coughed again. He really hated public speaking. "Some bad shit is happening and yelling your heads off isn't going to help us, so…um…lets just be quiet and um…" He blanked again, not sure how to give direction to such a large group.

Stiles however, was more than ready. He had watched enough zombie movies to know all the ways to get everyone to organize together. "Hey! Everyone! Listen! First things first, Scott, Jackson; you guys check to make sure there are no other doors unlocked! Lydia, phone the cops again and Allison, get your family on the phone. Everyone else…sit tight and call your parents."

Someone in the crowd of students yelled out a question as to what was going on.

"The zombie apocalypse, man! " He shouted back.

Derek huffed and grabbed Stiles by the elbow and spun him so that they were face to face. "Are you alright?" He studied his face and listened to his mates heart beat out a tune that sounded as if he were boarding on a panic attack.

"Yeah…Yeah now that you're here. Derek…It was awful man." Stiles leaned his head against Derek's chest. Derek reached up and rubbed Stiles's neck as his mate let out a big shaky sigh. "I was in Mrs. Gwenn's class when this guy…this messed up looking guy just slammed open the door and just launched himself at Mrs. Jones. Bit her right in the neck. Scott pulled him off and launched him right out the window but she was bleeding all over the place and everyone started running around trying to get out, but the other teachers told us to come here. I thought it would be safer to stay inside until I could get a hold of you."

Sheriff Stilinsky cleared his throat loudly and both boys instantly jumped apart, totally having forgotten he was there.

"Oh…er…Hey Dad." Stiles cleared his throat. "So…ah…what brings you to school?"

"Oh, nothing much…just the…how did you put it, zombie apocalypse?" The Sheriff glared at his son as many questions formed in his mind. And he was about to ask them but Scott and Jackson jogged up to Derek's side, followed by Allison and Lydia.

"Doors are all shut. Fuck, Derek, what the hell is happening?" Scott demanded.

Derek growled, reminding Scott of his place in the pack. "I don't know much more than you…other than I think this has to do with what Stiles and I saw in White Rapids. This…obviously…isn't just a flu."

"Yeah, you think?" Lydia tossed her hair. "I phoned the emergency line but it's busy. But what can they do…I mean…we have the Sheriff right here and he's as clueless as us…." Lydia gave Sheriff Stilinsky a nervous smile. "Sorry…no offense."

The Sherif just shook his head. "None taken, I'm in the dark as much as you are."

"Great!" Lydia sighed loudly. "I swear Hale, if you and your boy-toy brought this plague back with you, I'm going to kill you myself. This is totally ruining the Spring Formal!" She gestured wildly to the gym around them. The walls were covered in decorations and a few paper stars had already been hung from the ceiling. "Why can't you two ever just do normal couple stuff like the rest of us? Oh no, you're always sticking your bloody noses in everything mysterious and morbid."

Stiles waved his hands frantically, trying to shut the angry strawberry-blonde up. "Ah…Lydia…now is not a good time to –"

"No Stiles. Now would be the perfect time for you to explain everything." Sheriff Stilinsky glared down at his son.

Stiles slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh fuck my life."

**Alright! So leave me some feedback on how this is going! Please! (I'll love you more if you do)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh you guys! I love you all so much for your very kind reviews. Just a note…I know there are a few errors in the fics and I do apologize. I usually edit my work better, but I've been doing these as quickly as possible. Sometimes I get supply characters names mixed up…like last chapter. There was Mr. Jones and Mrs. Gwenn and I think I called her Mrs. Jones a few times by accident…sorry. So yes…Only two teachers have been killed so far, just to clear that up. **

**Alright. Song list for this chapter: Danger Mouse & Daniele Luppi "The Gambling Priest" and The White Stripes "No Home For You Here.' Oh ya..and check out Mother Mother 'Hayloft.' I love this band.**

**Please keep reviewing! I live for your feedback. It makes me update faster! (I'm giving you extra today as incentive…you like the nice long updates, REVIEW!) **

"Oh fuck my life." Stiles scratched his hair roughly and paced around in a circle nervously. "Jesus, there are zombies in the hallway and suddenly you want to know about my social life?"

With a frown, the Sheriff grabbed his son by the shoulders and moved him away from the group so they could have a little chat. "So….you've been keeping secrets from me."

"That depends on your definition of a secret…" Stiles gave his father a weak smile.

"Well, I define it as not telling me you are in some sort of relationship with a criminal."

"Ah! See! You're wrong. The charges were dropped." Stiles smiled triumphantly.

"But you are in a relationship?" The Sheriff frowned deeply.

"Yes…." Stiles gave a little nod. "But…Shouldn't you be more concerned that I'm…you know…gay? Fruity? A man who prefers the company of-"

"Stiles! I get it!" The Sheriff cut his son off quickly. "I've known for a long time. Much like your room, you never clean your internet browsing history either. But that's okay! Your my son and I love you…but why Hale? Why not Danny or someone….less….Hale" The Sheriff gestured to the very intimidating looking werewolf who was glaring daggers at him right now.

Stiles bit his lip. "Because….Derek just understands me…and he always has my back. I love him." He answered in a very quiet manner as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Alright. I can accept that." Sheriff Stilinsky patted his son on the shoulder, reassuring him that they were cool. After all, since the whole incident with Jim, all Derek Hale had been concerned with was saving his son. That was commendable….even if the young man was frightening as hell and from what he had seen, a major grump. "I just have one question….is Hale on drugs?"

Stiles gaped at his father, opened mouthed like a fish on land. "W-W-What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" He stuttered, knowing exactly why his father was thinking that. The werewolf had been all glowing red eyes and inhuman strength when Mrs. Gwenn had tried to make herself a Stiles sandwich.

The Sheriff frowned. "Stiles. No more lies."

"Ahhh…" Stiles rubbed his head frantically. "Oh hell! You know what? There are fucking –zombies- in the hallway, so maybe you'll believe me when I say this…but…Derek is a werewolf." Stiles said the last bit in a hushed voice so no one else would overhear.

"….." The Sheriff froze like a Windows computer.

"Wow…this talk….highlight of my day." Stiles grumbled. He turned and waved at Derek to come over.

Derek rolled his eyes and came over to help Stiles. The wolf knew his lover was stressed and probably just wanting everything to go smoothly, so he tried to put the most friendly expression on his face as possible….which was still rather intense.

"Dad…Alright…listen. This is just like the zombies…only werewolves. Derek…show him your eyes or something."

With a sigh, Derek closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting his ever present anger bubble to the surface. When he opened his eyes again, they were burning crimson.

"See Dad. Wolf eyes. And look!" Stiles reached up and hooked a finger in Derek's lips, pulling his mouth open to show his sharp fangs.

"ACKT!" Derek spat out Stiles finger and growled at him.

The Sheriff took a stiff step back, his heart and brain racing. "W-wh-what the hell! You mean…all this time…?"

"Yup…er…..And you know those animal attacks…those were not Derek's doing, he's a good wolf, but it was another werewolf. Oh ya..and Scott is a good werewolf too and Allison's dad is a werewolf hunter."

"Too much Stiles. This is all too much." The Sheriff rubbed his eyes. "But….It does make sense…oh god, what the hell am I saying? This should not make sense! None of this should make sense! I shouldn't be in a school, hiding from zombies and learning that my son is dating a werewolf! And now I'm questioning every case I've worked over the years where it looked like an animal mauling but there was human DNA in the wounds. Oh god…"

Stiles reached out and hugged his father. "I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry that life has become so weird and crazy for you. Why don't you sit down or something for a bit?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Really. There really isn't time for all this drama." The Sheriff hugged his son back, then let him go and looked over at Derek. "Well….you better use all your strength to keep my son safe from zombies. Haha….I cannot believe I just said that."

"Of course sir. Nothing will lay a hand on him."

"Good…great….good chat. Wow…Okay." The Sheriff laughed a nervous laugh and looked around. "Now then…what are we going to do about this zombie problem?"

"Well...If science fiction has taught me anything, we should inspect the bodies and look for clues…." Stiles made a face. "No…that's for if they are aliens….zombies…zombies….? What to do if we think they are zombies…?" He muttered as he thought, pacing around in slow circles.

The Sheriff glanced over at the bodies. "Examining the bodies seems like a good idea. I mean…if my crime lab crew was here, they would start by doing that."

"Yeah! Lets check out the bodies!" Stiles grinned. He didn't really think they would find anything, but he had always wanted to poke a dead body for the purpose of science. He briefly wondered if he could put a zombie examination on his resume to the crime lab school he wanted to attend next fall.

"No!" Derek barked. "I'm not letting you get too close. We don't know how it's passed and you might get sick or something. I'll….take a look." He suppressed a shiver. If there was one thing that bugged the werewolf, it was the smell of human decay and rot. A normal human would have found it almost unbearable, but with his advanced nose, it was hell.

"Derek…" Stiles sent him a warning glare, telling his mate he was old enough to care for himself. "At least let me watch."

All three men shuffled towards the body of Mrs. Gwenn, Derek in the lead with Stiles and his dad following. Derek covered his nose with his arm and bent over the body, glancing at the bite mark on the neck. "Human teeth…" He grumbled and stared a little harder before standing up and tossing his hands in the air. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for Stiles! I'm not a doctor! All I know is she is dead and she stinks and she tried to eat you."

Stiles made a humming sound. "Well…that confirms my theory, Derek. She was a zombie for sure."

Derek wacked him upside the head for his stupid remark.

"Ow! Hey! What I meant to say is she is a zombie…but what type? Are we dealing with fast zombies or slow classic Romero zombies? Or what about those mutated Resident Evil zombies that change into things with giant licker tongues? Hey, check her tongue!" Stiles shoved Derek closer towards the body.

"I'm not touching the body." Derek snarled at his mate. "That's just…sick."

"Seriously? Of all times, now you have to become a scardie-wolf? Well too bad Derek, you can't just tuck your tail between your legs now."

"Stiles…one more dog reference and I swear to god I'll punch your right in the throat." Despite his words, he leaned over the body again. With a groan, he pulled out his keys from his back pocket and used them to pry the dead woman's lips open. A death rattle escaped from her lungs and a vial mixture of vomit and blood streamed from her mouth. Derek turned his head to the side and gaged violently.

Stiles peered down at the woman, completely unfazed by the spew. "Oh dude…that is just sick. But her tongue looks normal. So not Resident evil zombies then." Stiles patted his lovers shoulder. "You going to be alright?"

Derek supressed another gag and glared at Stiles.

"Right then. Well…until she got bit in class, she was normal and healthy. So I'm going out on a limb here and I'm gonna say we're dealing with Dawn of the Dead remake fast zombies. Possibly a bit of 28 Days Later zombie action, so we should avoid getting fluids in our wounds as well as not getting bit. And you both said watching those movies would rot my brain." Stiles smiled at his father and then Derek.

"Good to know your true calling was a zombie hunter." The Sheriff said with a sigh and looked around. "So killing them is just like in the movie, only headshots?"

Derek frowned. "I don't know about that….their hearts were still beating. But the rhythm sounds all wrong."

"You mean…you can hear their hearts beating with your wolf-powers?" the Sheriff exclaimed.

Derek snorted. "Of course. I can hear all three zombies lurking right outside the gym hallway right now. I can hear them…smell them…and I think I even hear one in the parking lot, but that is too far away to be completely sure. I can hear them as long as I focus."

"That is great! None of them will be able to sneak up on us!" The Sheriff patted Derek affectionately on the shoulder.

The wolf just stared down at the hand on his shoulder until the Sheriff gave a nervous little cough and removed it.

"Alright….well…what next?" Stiles looked around at the assembly of shaken teens.

The Sheriff put his hands on his hips. "We need to get out of here and move to a safer place until the military gets here. I think we should head to the station. The holding cells in the basement are really secure and we would have weapons there."

"That sounds like an awesome plan! I want a shot gun!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

Derek just rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't ruin this for me Derek. I know I'll be a pro with it. You've seen my Left for Dead headshot scores."

"Son, that's all good and fine, but one problem. I came here in Hale's car and it only fits five at the very most. You have your jeep…that's five, six if you squish. What about everyone else?" The Sheriff gestured around. There were nearly sixty kids in the gym.

"Shit." Stiles cursed.

Scott came running up to the group, obviously having been eves dropping the whole time. "Well…I think Allison has the answer for that. Mr. Argent is on his way with some of the other hunters and lots of guns and big ass trucks. If we can just hotwire a few cars, we should be good to go."

Derek snarled loudly at Scott. Both Stiles and his dad jumped a little. "No way in –hell- am I working with hunters!"

Scott snarled back, his eyes flashing yellow. "This is the only way! Just this on-ack!" Scott choked out as Derek's hand wrapped around his throat. The Beta wolf instantly went limp and turned his head to the side. "D-Derek please…just listen." He rasped out.

"Whoa! Hale, stop this!" The Sheriff moved to reach out and pull Derek off Scott, but Stiles's quickly grabbed his father's hand back.

"Don't!" He shook his head. "When Derek goes all Alpha on his pack, best to just stand to the side if you don't want to get bitchslapped by the waves of testosterone and angst…Even though he –knows- Scott is right this time!" Stiles directed the last part at Derek.

Derek snapped his fangs at Scott, then let him go. "Fine! But if they decide to shoot us instead of the zombies, I'm going to drag your worthless werewolf hide to hell and back."

Scott rubbed the angry red marks on his neck that were quickly disappearing. "They aren't all bad people Derek…"

This time, it was Stiles' who lashed out at Scott. "Dude! Shut up! A few months of them leaving us alone does not make them decent humans! We will work with them this once because it's not just our lives on the line, but for all I care, they can rot in hell."

"I'll just….go over there and wait." Scott hung his head, feeling ashamed and shitty after getting bitched out by his best friend.

Sheriff Stilinsky glanced at his son and Derek, eyebrows raised. "So…The Argents…not very popular with you?"

"They torched my family alive because of what we are, even though we never shed human blood." Derek answered darkly, his words like poison. Stiles reached over and laced his fingers together with Derek's, trying to calm him lover down with his touch.

"You mean the Hale fire….that was the Argents? Oh god…I…I never suspected…I'm so sorry."

"It's….in the past. Stiles is right…we need to focus on getting to a secure location and then rounding up anyone who isn't infected." Derek turned his head to the left, his ear twitching slightly. "I just heard a truck pull up. We should get ready."

Sure enough, the faint sound of a shot gun blast could be heard in the distance. The Sheriff turned to the group of teenagers and waved for attention. "Everyone! Listen up! We have back up coming to get us. We need to stick together in a tight group and watch our backs! When we get to the parking lot, we'll divide up into cars and trucks. If anyone has a car, now would be a good time to get your keys out of your bags."

As the sounds of heavy boots and shot gun blasts drew closer, the students got to their feet and formed a tight formation, ready to march out when the doors were opened. A few minutes after a final shot rang out, someone yelled 'All clear!" in the hallway and there was a knock on the door.

"You ready?" Derek asked Stiles as he removed the sticks that held the doors shut.

"Hell yeah!" Stiles fist pumped the air.

The doors opened with a loud squeal, revealing Chris Argent and two other burly looking hunters. Their guns were trained right on Derek and for a long moment, no one moved. Finally, Chris dropped his gun and waved his hand, the other two hunters also dropping their guns. Without even saying a single word to the werewolf, the hunters brushed past him, bumping him with their shoulders. Derek swallowed back a snarl, knowing that the last thing everyone needed was a big hunter and werewolf show down.

Allsion rushed over to her father and hugged him closely. They exchanged quick greetings while Allison equipped the crossbow her father had brought for him. When he was sure his daughter was ready to protect herself against the undead, Chris turned to the Sheriff and offered him his hand. "Sheriff."

"Mr. Argent, thanks for coming." The Sheriff shook the hunters hand, but he couldn't bring himself to smile, knowing that the man before him was connected to the Hale fire. "Our plan is to get these kids to the station and then get a search party together."

"Great. We can help you with that. My wife and her brother are doing a sweep of our neighbourhood. This morning we got word from some of our…friends…in White Rapids about the problem heading our way. We were shocked." The hunter lied, his tone slightly mocking.

"Chris…may I call you Chris? I know what you are, so don't treat me like I'm stupid."

"Go Dad!" Stiles hooted before Derek clamped a hand down on his mouth.

Chris pretended to examine his gun. "Oh..well then….lets just get this over with then. But…just between you and me…if your son or his little doggie try and use this as an opportunity to get revenge, we leave and you can deal with all the kids on your own." With that said, Chris walked past the Sheriff and gave some instructions to the other two hunters.

"Alright! Lets march!"

With everyone marching together, it took almost ten minutes to get out of the school since they moved at the pace of the slowest students so no one could fall behind. Although there were no more zombies lingering in the school, Derek began to tense up as they moved across the parking lot. He could hear the odd heartbeats from all around them, slowly drawing closer. He couldn't see any of the walking dead yet, but he knew they were getting closer, probably having been alerted to the area by the trucks.

"We need to get moving…I hear them." The older wolf told the Sheriff as the group paused at the first truck to load as many students on as possible.

Gulping loudly, the Sheiff glanced around, wondering how long before they came into the open. "Alright…" he raised his arms and signalled to Chris who was in front of all the students to hurry up. The hunter nodded and he began separating the students and sending them off in different directions to their personal cars.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles called to his friend who was a few feet ahead. "You take my jeep, I'll go with Derek and Dad." He tossed his keys to the younger wolf.

"Thanks man!" Scott grinned back at Stiles, excited to be allowed to drive, but his grin quickly turned to a frown. "Guys! Behind you!"

Derek whirled on his heel. Behind them, there were two middle aged women in blood stained business attire stumbling out from an alleyway that lead from the parking lot to a fast food joint. Their movements were slow and jerky as they seemed to observe the new area; however the second their eyes fell on the group of teens, they snarled and began to charge towards them.

"Oh shit! MOVE!" Stiles began to push the students who were being too slow towards the hunter's truck and a large SUV Danny had hotwired.

With a roaring snarl, Derek sprinted towards the women. He caught the first one with a forceful kick that sent her flying a good twenty meters back towards the alley. As she struggled to get back on her feet, Derek pounced on the other ones back, snapping her neck as her body fell to the pavement. In one swift move, he bounced off the now motionless body and ran at the first women again, this time catching her by the throat and almost ripping her head straight off. The body had just hit the pavement when there was another choking snarl from another entrance of the parking lot.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted as he slammed the car door shut of the last teen load. Now it was just his father, himself and the wolf. Already the trucks were pulling away. Stiles had hoped one of the hunters would at least stay long enough to make sure they made it to their car safely, but apparently kindness was not in their vocabulary.

"On it!" Derek ran past Stiles, tossing him the keys to the Camaro as he past.

"I finally get to drive it!" Stiles shouted happily as he ran with his father to the black car.

"Just get in!" The Sheriff shouted as he ripped the passenger side door open and climbed into the back seat.

Stiles ran around to the other side of the car and nearly pissed himself as he narrowly dodged a zombie that leapt at him from the side. "What the fuck?" Stiles screamed out, not even sure where the hell that zombie had even come from. Sneaky bastards. He scrambled backwards as the zombie took a second to right itself before charging at Stiles again. All Stiles could see was its snapping yellow teeth and blood stained lips coming right for his throat when a sudden rush of heat filled his whole body and the world seemed to slow down just a bit.

Moving as gracefully as Derek did, Stiles easily spun to the side and delivered a well-placed kick to the zombie as it leapt past. It crashed into the ground a few feet past the car, but Stiles was on it in mere seconds, snapping it's neck as if it were just a crisp breadstick at his favourite restaurant.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted, rushing over to his mate who appeared to have frozen in place above a fallen zombie.

"D-Derek…I…I.." Stiles looked up at his lover and the older wolf gasped. The teen's eyes were very faintly glowing crimson. "I think…I think I really am changing."

Derek was about to respond when yet another zombie from far across the lot shrieked and started running towards them. "No time! Just get in the car!" Derek grabbed his lovers shoulders and pushed him into the cars back seat and got in the drivers seat himself. His door had just slammed shut as the zombie smashed against it, it's bloodied fists pounding against the window.

The Camaro roared to life and Derek hit the gas as hard as he could, leaving the zombie standing in a plume of gravel and burning rubber.

**Ooooohhh what is gonna happen to Stiles? You will find out! Oh ya…I'm going on a mini vacation so I cannot update until either Monday or Tuesday…sorry. But I will make it up to you with a nice big chapter of love. REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hi everyone! Sorry for the break; just got back from a little holiday. Now I'm going into exams haha. But I'll be keeping to a pretty strict update schedule of at least twice a week because I love you all so very much! I wanna send out a few very special thank yous to LowlifeTheory, Edjen, Under The Crown and hbrackett; you guys have been amazing to me. I've been so nervous since this is the second fanfiction I've ever written (and the first never went past 2 chapters cause it sucked…) So much love to everyone!**

** Alright. So songs I listened to while writing this chapter…all of Deadmau5 "For Lack of a Better Name." and "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult.**

** Oh ya. Real quick…I'm also on twitter now, (at) IchyKicks and I love talking to people and posting badly drawn Teen Wolf fanart there (and at Deviant Art as the same artist name….) (Shameless promotion end)**

As the three men sped along the streets in the black Camaro, they couldn't help but marvel at how eerily still Beacon Hills had become. Every single shop was closed or abandoned, their colourful banners promoting sales swaying softly in the wind. At first glance, it appeared as if the town had just gone on vacation, but as they looked closer, they began to notice things. A bloody hand print on a window, a mass of blood and vomit on the sidewalk…just tiny little details that caused the most unsettling of feelings. Even as the warm mid-morning sunlight streamed into the cars windows, all three men felt chilled to the core.

Stiles shifted around nervously in the passenger's seat, his eyes scanning the streets for movement. "Where is everyone? Shouldn't they be running at us screaming brains or something?"

His father shook his head in the backseat and rubbed his jaw. "I don't know…" He grumbled, eyes following a fleeting shadow in an alley way. It was nothing more than a flapping sheet, but his arms had already broken out into goose bumps. "I just feel like we are being…watched or something."

"We are." Derek said in a tense voice. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, trying to force the linger wolf-elements away. The fright of seeing his mate almost bit had not yet left his system and his eyes continued to blaze a brilliant crimson even in the daylight. "But it's not the zombies. We've driven past ten snipers so far. I can hear them on their radios."

"What? Where!" Stiles pressed his hands and nose against the passenger window, focusing on roof tops to try and catch a glimpse of the gun men.

Derek quickly grabbed the teens arm and pulled him back around. "No! Don't let them see you watching. We don't know what team they are playing at yet."

Stiles nodded and settled back down, trying really hard not to look like he was searching for the snipers. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt for a moment, then pulled the sun visor down and used the mirror to check his eyes again. They were still ever so slightly red around the pupil and much brighter than normal. He blinked a few times but seeing no change, he tried what he had always told Scott to do; take deep, calming breaths. After a few deep sighs, he peeked one last time and sure enough, his eyes were just brown.

"So when, and more importantly, why did you turn my son into a werewolf?" The Sheriff voiced after watching Stiles for a bit.

"Dad! It's not like that!" Stiles swivelled around in his seat. "I don't even know if I'm a werewolf yet. I mean…I could be, maybe…possibly. Probably yes…"

Derek cleared his throat, cutting Stiles' random mumbling off. "What he means to say is we really don't know. I didn't bite him, but lately, he's been getting stronger. I don't know why he is…but right now, I'm just…thankful." Derek muttered the last bit and focused more intently on the road. The wolf had never been one to share feelings…hell, even smiling was a task…but he really was thankful for whatever was happening to make Stiles more wolf-like. In a town full of diseased corpses trying to eat fresh human meat, being a werewolf was finally proving to be a very good thing.

Stiles felt his cheeks warm a bit, touched by what Derek had said. "My rad new wolf skills totally saved my ass, so I'm not complaining at all."

The sheriff rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But if you didn't bite him, how did it happen?"

Both young men with deathly silent as the Camaro sped around a corner and into the parking lot of the police station.

"Well?" The Sheriff asked again, this time giving both Stiles and Derek a stern look.

Stiles rubbed his head violently. "Well…There is absolutely no lore on the subject at all…and since I haven't, you know, graduated with a medical degree in microbiology, I'm going out on a limb here by saying that the wolf….'virus'…if you can call it that…might be transmitted in more ways than just a bite. Like…it could be passed in other fluids…" Stiles stared down at his hands like they were the most fascinating objects in the whole world. He couldn't bring himself to even look at his father.

"Oh." The Sheriff pondered that information for a moment, then frowned deeply as the realization of what 'other fluids' meant. "Stiles….I'm grounding you forever."

"Groundings stopped working when I turned eighteen. Now could we just drop this whole subject because it is far more creepy than the zombies?"

As the car skidded to a halt next to the rest of the hunters and students vehicles, the Sheriff leaned forwards and grabbed Stiles's shoulder. "Stiles…listen…I know I haven't been a great father but I am just trying to look out for what's best for you. I love you and I don't want there to be any secrets between us. If things go bad today, I don't want to know that we weren't completely open with each other."

Stiles turned around in his seat again and captured his Dad with one arm and hugged him. "I love you too Dad, but I swear nothing is going to happen to you! It can't! I won't let it. Derek and me will protect you."

"I know you will kiddo." The Sheriff gave his son a tender pat on the shoulder.

"Oh…and Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Derek and me got married on my birthday two months ago in Vegas." Stiles said in a quick breath before opening up the door and rushing out to help unload the kids into the station. Taking the sound of the passenger door slamming to be his cue to escape as well, Derek went bolting after his mate, leaving Sheriff Stilinsky sitting in the car, pale and paralyzed with shock.

As Derek and Stiles approached the double glass doors of the station, Scott came jogging up to them and pulled both boys into a close circle. "You know there are snipers on the roofs, right?" The younger wolf whispered.

"Yeah. Derek says we shouldn't make it seem like we know where they are. Something about which side they are on and blah…kinda zoned out for a bit…Why are we whispering again?" Stiles whispered back.

"Because…" Scott tried to think of a reason, but came up with nothing. He cleared his throat and continued. "So anyways…should we check out the station before leading everyone inside? What if there are zombies in there?" Scott glanced at the doors and bit his lip nervously. "If I get bit…will I become a zombie?"

Derek snorted. "I don't think so…but I'm not a scientist, so how about you man up and just not get bit?" The larger wolf shoved past Scott and opened up the glass door. "I'll go check it out, Scott, you here and watch the cars. Stiles, stay with your dad. He has guns."

"Nu-uh." Stiles shook his head. "I'm not getting back in that car until I know he won't try and strangle me. I'm coming with you…I think right now I'm safer with zombies."

"Stiles…I swear if you don't get back in the ca-"

An angry, very Derek-sounding growl interrupted the older wolf. "I'm so sick and tired of waiting on the side lines! I want to be Batman! I'm coming with you." Stiles shoved his lover harshly out of the way and strolled into the station with his head held high.

"Did he just…growl?" Scott raised an eyebrow at Derek, but a furious crimson glare made him turn tail and hustle back to the cars.

As Scott began to inform the team of cars what the plan was, Derek and Stiles proceeded further into the police station. On first glance, it seemed empty, but they both could hear the sickening lurching breaths and irregular heartbeats of zombies lurking somewhere in the building. As they passed by the blood covered front desk and the sounds grew louder, Stiles began to regret his show of bravery and manliness. Just as he was about to bolt to the door, Derek reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a warm little squeeze. Without a word, they locked eyes and Derek whispered the words 'you will always be Robin.'

Stiles smirked back at Derek, his confidence having come rushing back from such a simple gesture. "We'll just see about that, Fido." He whispered and let go of Derek's hand. He was just winding back to give his lover's ass a slap to prove he was brave when Martin, the Sheriff's long time poker buddy, just wondered down the hallway.

Stiles felt the hair on the back of his neck raise up in shock as he noticed that instead of carrying a six pack of beer, he was carrying a severed arm that had been chewed on. The second the older cop noticed the two boys just standing there staring at him, he dropped the arm and bared his teeth at them. Thanks to a bad hip, he wasn't very fast at all, so Stiles took the lead on him. The teen waited until the man got closer and began reaching hungry towards him before he quickly dashed around the outstretched limbs and kicked old Martin in the back. Martin fell to the floor with a loud thud and Stiles reached down and snapped his neck with a little grunt of effort.

"Good job." Derek gave Stiles a little pat on the shoulder as he stepped over the body and began to head down the short hallway. "Come on." He motioned for Stiles to follow, but the teen was rooted in place.

"Martin used to send me a birthday card with twenty bucks in it every year." Stiles nudged the body with his foot.

"Stiles, seriously. He was dragging a chewed up arm for fucks sake. Get over it." Derek huffed and reached for his lover, pulling the smaller teen by his shoulder.

"This isn't how I pictured the zombie apocalypse. The zombies are supposed to be boring extras, not characters people care about." Stiles stumbled along with Derek as they trudged down the hallway. He didn't object or whine when the older wolf took out two more zombies without his help before they made it too the stairs.

"Something feels very…off." Derek grumbled as he gripped the handle to the door leading to the jail cells under the building and swung it open quickly. Nothing jumped at him, so he started trudging down the stairs.

Stiles looked around and felt a chill run up his spine. "Yeah. There should have been way more people here by now and most of them would have had guns. They should be here, organizing stuff or something." He followed Derek step by step into the basement. Both boys tensed as they heard a ragged cough and growl from the cell area below.

"Lets just get this over with." The wolf grunted and pulled Stiles down the rest of the stairs with him. Unlike all the basements in horror movies, this one was well lit and painted in calming blues and whites and everything was clean and well organized; the staples of a modern small town prison. There was even one of those motivational posters tastefully framed and hung above the filing cabinets. The room really was not threatening at all…and yet both men couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was lurking in it.

As they got closer to the cells, a figure darted forwards and smashed against the bars, its bloodied limbs reaching out through the iron, grasping at thin air. Stiles instinctively went to take a leap backwards but his sneakers skidded and he almost fell on his ass. He glanced down, only now noticing he was standing in a pool of dark blood. With a disgusted grunt, he stepped to the side and scoffed his shoes on the floor, trying to clean off the muck.

"Stiles, look at this." Derek pointed to the cell that held the captive zombie. There was a bloody handprint on the bars and thick blood drips leading away from the cell to the pool Stiles had unknowingly stepped into. Whoever had been bleeding out had paused there for a long moment before proceeding up the stairs.

"Here is to hoping the guy that got bit was one we took out already." Stiles muttered as he forced himself to approach the figure in the jail cell. He paused just mere inches out of reach from the grabbing hands. "Hey Derek! Check out his uniform." Stiles pointed at the zombies outfit. Although the blue overalls the zombie wore were now caked with dried blood, the embroidered letters W.R.G.H were still visible. "W.R.G.H, that stands for White Rapids General Hospital. My mom went there for treatment a few times. This guy must have escaped or something after being infected."

Derek took a good hard look at the man. "I highly doubt a stumbling zombie would have made it past those guards."

"Zombies always find a way to escape in the movies."

"Stiles, this isn't a movie. They just pull that shit to advance the plot. Besides, the roads were blocked and the only other way out of White Rapids is hiking…and he doesn't look that beat up. Hell, I don't even think he's been bitten." Derek pointed at the figure. Sure, the man was dirty, but his clothing was perfectly intact and there were no rips or bites anywhere visible.

Stiles shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. If he wasn't bitten, then how did he turn into a zombie?"

Derek started pacing around. "I don't know. But here is another puzzling question; why are there snipers on the roof?

"You think they are connected? I mean…it would make sense. If I was going to drop a plague into a town, I would drop it in the center. And oh snap, but this station is like the dead center of Beacon Hills. Who would do this and why? This is just crazy. Lets just kill this fucker and get everyone inside before something else happens."

"Agreed." Derek reached out quickly and grabbed the figures waving arms and pulled sharply. The bones snapped under his intense grip and the zombies' head hit the metal bars so hard the snapping of the neck echoed loudly in the basement. As the wolf let go and the figure dropped onto its stomach, there was a loud crackling squeak.

"What the hell?" Stiles jumped nearly a foot in the air, totally not having been expecting the sudden sound.

"Find me the keys to the cell right now." Barked Derek.

"On it!" Stiles scrambled over to the file cabinet and pulled on the top drawer, knowing the spare keys were locked inside. The first tug didn't do much at all. "Derek! It's locked." He called out angrily, frustrated by the situation. He pulled on it again, but this time it flew open with ease, the lock having just snapped like it was nothing. "Never mind! Totally kung-fued that drawer!" He grinned to himself and fished around for the keys.

"Just hurray."

"Got it!" Stiles rushed over to the cell and fumbled with the lock for a moment before it opened. He pulled the doors open and Derek went over to the body and rolled it over onto its back. There was another electric squeal as he started to rip off the deceased janitors clothing.

As Derek pulled off the janitors' undershirt, both men stood back, their mouths falling open in shock. Strapped to the corpses' chest was a state of the art audio surveillance system.

"What the hell…?" Stiles bent down and tugged at the wires a little, trying to understand how the whole set up worked. He had only dreamed of being able to see such advanced equipment, but here it was…on a dead guy. Something was really not right.

"I just don't understand-" Derek paused, his whole body stiffening as his ears shifted to his wolf form and twitched. When they had first entered the basement, he had been half-listening to the sounds coming from the numerous cars of teens waiting in the parking lot. It had only been a few minutes at the most he had been focused on the man in the cell, but in that time, something must have happened because it was far too quiet outside.

"Der, what is it?"

In the distance, there was a shout and then a gun fired. "Shit!" Derek was bolting up the stairs in a heartbeat, Stiles just a few paces behind him. When then got close to the glass doors, Derek dodged behind a desk and pulled his mate with him.

"Stay quiet!" Derek whispered and pointed to the vehicles beyond the glass doors.

The parking lot was teeming with military troops in black suits with gas masks. They had their guns trained on the cars and were forcing the occupants to slowly drive them in a line down the street. A few of the teens had rolled their windows down and were firing questions at the men, only to be ignored or have their faces brutally gun-whipped. Chris Argent even attempted to get out of his truck and confront one solider, but he was shoved back in the truck cab and punched a couple of times in the ribs to make sure he stayed there. The hunters truck moved on after a moment, following the others down the street. Then the black Camaro, driven by the Sheriff, followed and Stiles felt his heart leap into his chest.

"Dad!" Stiles whispered harshly. He pulled at Derek's grasp on his shoulder, wanting to run and help his father, but the older wolf held him firm.

"Too many men. We'll follow them." Derek whispered back, but Stiles kept struggling, his brown eyes filling with tears. Derek pulled his mate into a tight embrace, holding him tightly as Stiles fought against an all-out panic attack. "Sussh…Stiles…we'll get him back. I won't let anything happen to your dad…or anyone else." Derek whispered as his eyes burned a furious crimson. The line of cars and soldiers proceeded down the street and rounded the corner until they were no longer in sight, but Derek had already memorized the scent of the military men. There was going to be hell to pay for messing with his mates only surviving family and Derek Hale was going to enjoy every bloody minute of it.

**Alright. So that ends this chapter! Sorry it took a little longer to update than I expected. I caught a bit of a cold on my holiday and spent most of my free time napping. (Oh ya…and I totally had the best moment ever: a girl 8 years younger than me hit on me randomly. At first I was like 'yes! Eternal youth!' and then I was like '…..omg I'm pedo bear…') (end random story) LOVE YOU ALL**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey bros! Sorry about the lack of updates this week. I've been feeling really under the weather lately and have been spending my free time sleeping. (I blame my job for giving me extra hours; my body is beat up and sore and I think I'm going for the record of 'most times I've hammer my hand instead of the nail' this week). But I got to play with a rotary saw and the new arc welding equipment, so at least I'm emotionally AWESOME. **

**Anyways, just an announcement before the fic! October 11****th**** is National Coming Out Day, so if you have an Out Day parade or festivals in your community, get out there and support your gay/lesbian/trans friends.**

**Song List for this chapter: Rise Against - "The Dirt Whispered", Blue Oyster Cult – "Don't Fear the Reaper" and Cage the Elephant – "Back Stabbin' Betty"**

**Please Read and Review!**

It had been five long hours since the military men had come out of nowhere and taken everyone Stiles cared about away from him. Four hours and forty minutes since the furious teen had watched the line of cars proceed to an old abandoned warehouse and stop. Four hours and thirty minutes since Stiles' eyes had burned a blazing crimson as the masked military men had manhandled his father and friends inside the steel doors and locked the place tight. Three hours and twenty-five minutes since Stiles and his werewolf mate had broken into the locked gun safe at the Sheriff's station and armed themselves to the teeth with every useful weapon they could carry. Two hours and ten minutes since Derek had scouted out every last sniper in the area and a mere three minutes since the guards had begun to switch out for the late-afternoon crew.

Now it was time for them to save their friends and kick some ass.

Stiles took a deep breath and lowered himself in position to gaze through the snipers scoop of the long range rifle he had 'borrowed' from the police vault. Years of videos games and an unhealthy obsession with firearms had prepared him for this exact moment and if the lives of his friends weren't hanging in the balance, he would have loved every second of this. He nimbly adjusted the gun to point at the sniper a couple of buildings away from him. The black-clad man had yet to become aware that the teen had his sights trained on him and he never would, as the slightly twitch of Stiles' trigger finger caused his shoulder to explode in agony.

Moving as quick as lightening, Stiles abandoned the rifle and slid down the roof to land silently on all fours. As the whole parking lot broke out in commotion from the wounded snipers' calls on the headset, Stiles bolted towards the least protected corner of the warehouse. Derek was already in place, having taken out the two guards underneath the very small entrance to the ventilation system. Without a word between the two men, the older wolf bent low and grabbed Stiles' foot and easily vaulted him up to the vent. The teen grabbed at the ledge and flailed his feet for a moment, trying to get a better grip on the small ledge. For a second, Stiles thought he was going to fall down and blow the whole mission, but his fingers spread wider and his position stabilized and he was able to pull himself all the way up and into the small opening. Thanking his stars for the wolf or half-wolf whatever strength and agility, he breathed a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding. Of all the things the teen regretted, not training more with Scott and Derek was the biggest regret of all. Who knew he would need skills like a secret agent crossed with a ninja?

"Hurry." Derek whispered harshly up at Stiles.

"On it." Stiles grunted back as he wedged himself into the air vent further, having to crawl on his stomach. There was barely any room to move his arms and legs and he could feel the top of the vent press against his ass when he moved his legs. It was a panic-inducing tight space but he knew he had to hold it together for the sake of his friends.

A few seconds later, Stiles heard Derek jump up and enter the vent. The older wolf grunted as he struggled to fit into the space, finding it much tighter than his smaller lover. He struggled forwards, having to wriggle like a snake to move.

Stiles inched forwards as fast as he could. It was dark in the vent but he could see a tiny light ahead of him. The more he tried to focus on it, the brighter the vent seemed to get until he could clearly see details like the hairs on his arm and the small screws in the metal walls of the vent. "Did it get brighter in here or do I have wolf-night vision or something?" He whispered.

Derek grunted and huffed, hating the small vent possibly more than Stiles. "Night-vision." He grunted again.

"That's it. I'm pretty sure I am turning."

"You don't smell like your turning." Derek pulled himself forwards more and ran into Stiles' foot. "Faster."

Stiles' quickened his pace. "Anyone you know we could talk to about this…if we survive?"

"A few…maybe. They are on the other side of the country though."

"Thank god. If the country isn't turning into a post-apocalyptic nightmare as we speak, I'm all in for a road trip. Fuck the spring formal and prom and exams, in the past few hours, I've killed zombies, shot at military people and realized I have wolf powers. Man, like twenty-four hours ago, all I could think about was dancing with you and drinking punch and-"

"Stiles, not the time." Derek interrupted his lover's ramble and shoved his foot again.

The two shuffled along the tunnel as quickly as they could until Stiles finally made it to the little spot of light he had seen. It was a small vent covering that lead down into a room holding nothing but weapons and a lone guard who looked bored to death. He glanced up at Derek and then down at the vent and gave a little nod.

Derek's face morphed right before Stiles' eyes into his beta form. He silently positioned himself above the vent and winked at his lover before punching the vent out and dropping into the room. In mere seconds, the guard was unconscious and slumped against the wall. "All clear."

Stiles dropped through the vent and landed in a heap on the floor. He bounced up and shook himself off. "Still getting used to this..." He muttered as he rubbed his sore tailbone.

Derek frowned as he looked around at some of the weapons. "You better pull yourself together. I'll kill you if you get hurt."

"….Your 'I care about you' statements are frightening." Stiles picked up a gun from a shelf and peered at it. "Tranquilizers? What the hell?"

"Well, they seem to be into taking people hostage. Why not?" Derek also picked up a tranquilizer gun and tucked it under his belt. "Lets get moving before someone comes to check on our buddy here." The wolf kicked the unconscious man.

Stiles nodded and readied the new gun as Derek went over to the door and paused to listen. "Alright. Not too many guards inside…None near our location. I can hear Scott in the main loading area…he's yelling at a guard. I think everyone is there."

"My dad?"

Derek's pointed wolf-ear twitched. "Yeah. He's talking with the Argent hunters."

"Good." Stiles reached out and opened the door and started down the hallway with Derek right next to him. The hall took a sharp left turn and both men could hear a guard shuffling around near the door to the main holding area. Derek was the one to take him out with a single dart to the leg. With a small groan, the man crumpled to the ground and Derek and Stiles were free to walk past him to the door.

"Problem…there are a lot of other men in this room and it's big…" Derek frowned as he listened in, trying to form a mental map from the heartbeats of individuals. "We need to be fast if we want to avoid getting shot."

Stiles nodded and took a big gulp of air. "I think I'm ready….Hey Derek…I love you."

"Stiles, we're going to make it through this just fine…." He leaned forwards and kissed his mate on the forehead. "I just said we have to be fast." He grinned and stepped back a bit while kicking off his shoes, giving himself room as he pushed past his beta form into his full alpha form. His shirt ripped and gave way for the expanding muscle and black fur. In seconds, he was in the full terrifying beast form, eyes red and claws all ready to do some serious damage.

Stiles grinned back and quickly opened the door for his beastly mate. Derek disappeared in a flash of black and red. Stiles followed as quickly as he could, covering the opposite of the room Derek had started with. He fired off dart after dart, hitting every single gun-wielding man in his path. If he had a second, he'd have been dancing with glee because never before in his life had he been this cool.

On the other side of the room, Derek was wrecking mayhem in his full alpha form. Body after body was thrown or bashed against the walls or the floors. Their plan had been to avoid killing anyone but in the heat of the moment, Derek didn't really care. This was the first time he had truly let the alpha in him run the show. The military humans were like play toys for the powerful wolf. He shook, tossed, tackled and pounced on every single one of them he could find; enjoying the sounds of their screams and the dull snaps of their bones. After the first few men were overwhelmed, the rest started running for the other doors to escape and that only served to excite Derek more. He ran on all fours towards them and slashed at their ankles, taking all five of them down at the same time.

Before long, Derek had the last man cornered. He slowly stalked towards the frightened military man, his fangs bared. With each advancing step, he'd snap his jaws at the man, savoring the intense smell of fear wafting from him. His fangs seemed to throb, wanting to bite into the flesh and tear each limb away from that juicy torso, but he knew he couldn't. Enough was enough…but it was so tempting.

"Derek! Knock him out and help me break these locks!" Stiles yelled from the center of the massive room.

A shiver raced through Derek's form and he instantly shifted back into his Beta stage. With a digested grunt, he punched the military man in the head, knocking his out. Shaking a little from the realization of what he had almost done, Derek forced his beta form away as well, wanting to distance himself from the wolf for a bit. Once he was human again, he turned around and took a deep breath.

Before the wolf was a scene one would have expected in a horror film, not in an old warehouse in quiet little Beacon Hills. There were three large cage-like structures with thick chain locks on the door that held the students. Stiles was pulling at the lock that held the door to the cage with his father, Argent and some of the other teens in. Derek rushed over to help.

"Took you boys long enough." Sheriff Stilinsky chuckled nervously as Derek joined Stiles. He gave the chains a good strong tug and they snapped easily.

Stiles shoved the door open and rushed inside the cage to hug his father tightly. The Sheriff would have hugged back if his hands hadn't been bound together by tight plastic cuffs. "Dad! I was so worried! What the hell were they doing to you?"

The Sheriff shook his head and held out his hands to Derek. The older wolf quickly snapped the cuffs off and went to do the same from the rest of the people in the first cage. "I don't know son…they didn't tell us anything, but they took two students away a while ago."

"Who?" Stiles felt his heart leap into his chest.

"I don't know…some heavy kid in a Star Venture shirt and that angry red haired girl from before."

"They took –Lydia-?" Stiles exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air. "Shit! We have to find her!" Although his crush on the red-haired vixen was long-gone, Stiles still couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt. Besides, they were friends now and friends protected friends…even if said friend was a bit of a bitch sometimes.

"Not before you save our asses!" Scott yelled from the next cage over.

"Scott, save your own ass! You have wolf powers, come on!" Stiles glared at the other beta. "You could have broken out of your cuffs ages ago."

Scott opened his mouth and closed it, his cheeks flushing. "I was trying to keep my wolf a secret…just in case you know!"

"What is stopping you now?" Stiles smirked as he lead his dad out of the cage and came over to Scott's cage. Derek came over a few moments later after having snapped the last of the band cuffs off the captives.

"N-Nothing." Scott huffed and snapped his cuffs easily, then helped Allison with hers.

They had almost freed everyone by the time a very loud alarm went off. There were a few panicked cries from the teens, but Stiles motioned them all to be quite. He listened carefully for a second, trying to hear the sounds of approaching men. "Come on, we have a few moments before they get here. Everyone stay behind Derek, Scott and me."

As one large group, they all began sprinting towards the exit opposite the one Derek and Stiles had slipped in. The wolves followed by the Sheriff and two hunters lead the group while the rest of the hunters brought up the rear. As they passed through the door into a wide hallway, the four soldiers rounded a corner and scrambled to get their guns ready, but Derek and Scott were on them in a heartbeat, smashing their bodies into the ground with brutal force. The group kept running, the wolves easily taking down anything that got in their way.

They were almost there when Stiles skidded to a sudden halt, his nose sniffling the air. "I smell Lydia's perfume! You guys keep going, I'll get her!"

'Stiles!" Derek barked and made to run after him, but Scott grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll go with him, you protect the group!" The beta yelled and then scrambled off after his best friend.

"Fuck!" Derek swore, not liking the plan much at all, but having no other choice then to keep barreling through. The next solider he encounter, he didn't hold back at all, his rage boiling over as he grabbed the man and sent him flying down the full length of the hallway and almost smashing through the end wall.

As the group continued one way, Stiles ran along a narrow hallway with Scott right on his heels. His huffed quickly, trying to follow the scent. He had to backtrack once or twice and Scott had to take out two soldiers, but soon they were standing in front of a heavy steel door that looked like the door to a walk in freezer. Stiles grasped the handle and pulled but it was locked. He tried again, but it seemed his super strength didn't want to kick in right at that moment.

"I'll get it!" Scott took over from Stiles and pulled at the handle. With a grunt of effort, it snapped and the door swung open, revealing a most horrible sight.

Lydia and the other teen had been strapped down to two hospital gurneys and a team of men in white lab coats fussed over them. Or rather, had been fussing over them until the door had been opened. They all turned to stare at Scott and Stiles.

"Shit!" Stiles fired off one dart, taking down the closest doctor, but then his gun was empty. "Fuck!" He swore again as he dropped it at his feet and grabbed another from his holster.

"Leave them alone!" Scott bellowed as he leapt forwards, taking out the two doctors closest to the teens' beds.

By the time Stiles got his next gun ready, one of the remaining doctors had done the same. As Scott took down the second to last, Stiles fired at the gun-wielding doctor, hitting him right in the leg, dropping him instantly. The only problem was the doctor had also got off a shot that hit Stiles square in the upper arm. With a scream of pain, the teen dropped his gun and clutched the wound.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, rushing to his friends side, but Stiles shooed him away.

"I'm good, I'm good!" He said through clenched teeth. "Get the other two." He groaned out, holding the bleeding wound as tightly as possible. Blood was quickly seeping down his arm and staining his favorite flannel shirt. "Shit! I didn't know getting shot would hurt for fucking much!"

Scott approached Lydia's bed first. The red-headed girl glared up at him and struggled against her restraints and growled at him as best she could. There was a large gag in her mouth and she didn't look very pleased about it. Scott gingerly removed the gag and then slashed through the restraints.

"Took you long enough!" Lydia sat up in the bed and reached for her arm where the doctors had started an IV. With a grimace of pain, she ripped out the needle and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The scientists had stripped her down to her black lacy underwear and had tossed her clothing onto the floor. She went to pick some up, but realized they had cut and ripped it off her body and there was no way it was wearable.

"A-Ah…here…" Scott stripped out of his grey Lacrosse team hoodie and passed it to Lydia without daring to look over at the almost-naked teen. He quickly busied himself with freeing the other teen.

Lydia huffed, not liking the color of the hoodie one bit, but put it on anyways. "Shouldn't Derek be the one doing all the heroic saving or something?"

"He's getting the group out. Be thankful you have us." Stiles groaned and took a glance under his hand. More blood rushed out from the wound and he almost gagged.

"….I feel so safe…." She rolled her eyes, but went over to help up the other teen with Scott. The boy seemed to be in worse condition; his skin was pale and his arm was inflamed around the spot the doctors had put the IV in. Lydia removed it as gentle as possible and together with Scott, helped him to his feet. He was also in his boxers, but there wasn't any more clothes to offer him.

"What did they do to him?" Scott asked as he dragged the teen with Lydia to the door.

"I don't know. They started with him first after taking our blood. I heard them say I was special or something." Lydia grunted as she pulled the teen along after Stiles. They left the room and slowly made their way back towards the large hallway the group had ran down. From the sounds of things, Derek and the hunters were busy taking out the remaining men in the courtyard.

"Well, duh. You lived through a wolf bite without changing….which by the way, is still kinda fucked up." Stiles glanced over his shoulder to check on the sickly looking teen. He frowned deeply, praying that the scientist hadn't been doing what he was thinking they might have been doing. Then again… "Hey Lydia…you don't think they…you know…infected our friend here?"

"Ew!" Lydia instantly dropped the teens arm. "Jesus Stiles! Why didn't you say something to me earlier? Scott! Does he smell infected?"

Scott sniffed and frowned. "Kind of…" He frowned deeply.

"No! No! I'm not infected!" The sick teen moaned as he clutched onto Scott's arm. "Please, I'm not infected!" He rasped and coughed, a bit of blood coming up and splattering on Scott's shoulder.

"Shit!" Scott dropped the teen and stepped away from his crumpled, wheezing form.

The teen coughed louder, more blood coming up. "No! Please! It's just asthma!"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably from one for to the other. For once, he prayed for just a little bit of Derek's cut throat personality so that he would feel nothing by just turning around and running away.

"Stiles, lets go!" Lydia shouted and grabbed Stiles unwounded arm, dragging him backwards.

As a horrible stab of pain from the wound and Lydia's rough treatment shot through him, Stiles just weakly nodded and followed along, leaving the other body in a coughing bloody mess on the floor. The three teens ran along the corridor and into the main hallway. The unconscious soldiers on the floor were like a trail of breadcrumbs all the way to the exit.

By the time they burst out into the parking lot, Stiles was wheezing and sweating from the pain. As he looked around, he thanked his lucky stars the hunters and Derek had already taken out all the guards and were piling into the vehicles because he really had no strength left to contribute to a fight. It took all of his effort to just hobble towards the black Camaro. His vision was blurring a bit and his mouth felt dry. The pain was overwhelming as just as he felt like he was going to fall, strong arms wrapped around him.

"Stiles!"

**Alright! So…next chapter previews! Stiles is down and out and Scott insists on making a crazy run to the military locked-down hospital to save his mom!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (How am I doing…you guys liking what you are reading? I can't get better without your love!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I really should be studying, but alas...inspiration only seems to strike when there is no time for it. To anyone who has sent me a message or hasn't seen me reply for a few days; I'm sorry. Work is killing me and I'm in the middle of exams at school. I should have some time on the weekend to get back to everyone. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Stiles! Wake up!" Derek shouted as he clutched the unconscious teen tightly to his chest. The older wolf felt rooted to the spot, as if his entire world had stopped spinning the second Stiles had blacked out. Never before had he seen the almost annoying hyper teen so still and pale.

"Derek, we've got to go before back up comes!" Scott shouted at his Alpha, waving him towards the cars.

A cold chill followed by a flood of rage race up Derek's spine. With a savage growl, he picked his injured mate up princess style and carried him to the Camaro that the Sheriff had already started up. Derek almost ripped the passengers side door off as he opened it and very carefully arranged Stiles in the backseat before climbing in with him to keep pressure on the wound.

"What happened?" The Sheriff turned in his seat, trying to get a good look at his injured son.

"Just drive!" Derek barked roughly as he cradled Stiles' head. "He'll be fine." He stated more softly, trying to reassure himself as well as the Sheriff. Once the car began moving, Derek carefully removed his hand from Stiles wound and gingerly pulled back the flannel sleeve to observe the damage. Lucky for the teen, the bullet had passed right through his arm, however, Derek couldn't really gage how much damage had been done. The wolf did note that although the teen had been shot only minutes before, already the bleeding had stopped. He just hoped that whatever wolf-like changes Stiles had been experiencing lately granted him enough healing powers to close the wound quickly because he doubted that anyone would know how to treat gun shots.

The Sheriff in the front seat ground his teeth and kept glancing back into the rear-view mirror, trying to get a good look at his son. His stomach was knotted with dread as he prayed silently to his wife to protect their injured son. Maybe somewhere out there, she heard because moments later, Stiles groaned loudly.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff turned in his seat.

"Eyes on the road!" Derek snarled as the car almost veered off into a lamp post. The Sheriff quickly corrected his root and tried his best to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yeah dad….I don't think I'm up to surviving a car crash." The injured teen chuckled softly, then cringed. "My arms hurts…so fucking much."

Derek softly stroked his lovers' cheek. "I know, Sty, I know. Try not to move."

"I think I blacked out or something. Scott and Lydia are safe, right?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah. And I'm going to fucking kill Scott for letting you get hurt."

Stiles chuckled and instantly regretted doing so as it moved his wounded arm and sent pain racing through his body again. "Hey, I was the one who goofed. I broke the fundamental law of every zombie movie…always reload before breaking into a room filled with gun wielding crazy scientists."

"You and your crazy laws." Derek leaned his head down and softly kissed his mate. "Think you can deal with a bit more pain?"

"No…but why do you ask?"

"I need to clean the wound. And if you are turning, since we're pack, my saliva should help you heal faster."

Stiles blinked at Derek for a moment. "You're going to lick my wound?"

The werewolf just nodded.

"Dude, that's just gross! I don't want your tongue all up in my wound! That's like…off limits or something." Stiles shoved Derek's face away from him with his good hand but once again, even just the slightest shift made him gasp in pain. Derek noticed and just raised his eyes brows while Stiles puffed his cheeks and flushed with anger. "Fine! Whatever! But you better be gentle Fido."

The Sheriff scrunched up his nose and glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Is that really necessary? I mean…is that even clean?"

"Eyes on the road! I don't understand the problem here, its just blood. Besides, I'm not going to let my mate just lay here in pain." Derek growled and gently raised Stiles's injured arm a bit so he could lean forwards and place his lips against the mangled flesh.

Stiles whined in pain and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Derek's tongue rasp against the edges of the bullet hole. At first, it stung more than the teen ever thought possible, but soon the whole area became blissfully numb and warm. He opened his eyes and watched his mate slowly lick his arm. It was fascinating in a weird way watching his skin pretty much knit together before his eyes. Before long, the wound was completely closed and nothing but a very dark bruise remained and a mess of drying blood.

"There, you're body will have to heal the rest on it's own." Derek ran his forearm across his face to clean it.

The Sheriff peeked at the boys in the back again through the rear view mirror and almost drove the car off the road. "Holy shit! Where did the hole go?"

"Oh my god dad, the road!" Stiles gestured wildly.

"S-sorry." The Sheriff turned back and drummed his fingers rapidly on the wheel, needing to know what was happening.

"It's cool dad. Just…be careful. Jeeze."

The Sheriff cleared his throat but forced his eyes to stay on the road. "Is that like a werewolf power or something…? Super fast healing spit?"

Stiles snorted. "I guess…but I think it only works if the other person is also a wolf or considered pack….so…I guess I really am changing if I healed so fast." Stiles sighed and leaned his head against Derek's chest. He gazed up at his mate and gave him a little smile. "And thanks by the way…" He flushed a little as he leaned up and kissed the older wolf softly on the lips.

Derek gently lifted Stiles's chin and returned the kiss. He then proceeded to kiss the teen's nose and forehead. "I never want to feel you hurt again."

"Feel?" Stiles asked softly, flushing even more under all the tender affection Derek was showing. Stiles could tell how worried Derek had been because it was so rare for the wolf to show his concern in such a romantic way. "As in…you felt my pain? Like the way we read in those books where werewolves can feel what their mate is feeling from miles away?"

Derek just nodded.

"Oh…then it's true about the whole if one dies the other…." Stiles fell silent for a long moment, realizing just how bad Derek probably had felt a little while ago. He pressed his forehead against Derek's and stared into his eyes. "I promise I won't go running off again without checking my gun. I'm sorry."

"And I promise to not let you out of my sight ever again."

"Once again…your caring and loving statements are always just a little creepy." Stiles chuckled and ruffled Derek's hair, which earned him an angry frown.

The Sheriff glanced in the rear view mirror a few times as he followed the line of cars heading towards an old logging route that would lead the group to an old camping area and from there down into the next town over. During the whole five hours he'd spent in the cell, he'd been running over various ways to yell at his son about getting married without telling him. He'd even picked out and refined quite possibly the best rant any father could ever have given…but now…Shaking his head, the Sheriff tried to wrap his brain around the odd notion that werewolves would up and die if their partner went down. He could sort of understand that, when his wife had died, his heart would have stopped as well if it wasn't for Stiles. And all romantic notions of life and love aside, there was also the issue that his son was possibly a werewolf now with all sorts of freaky powers that kind of made the whole idea of being upset about marriage silly. A rant now would just seem useless. Hell, even just being a concerned father at this point seemed useless; he certainly couldn't protect his son the way Derek did.

"So where are we going anyways?" Stiles asked, looking around but not recognizing any of the scenery flying by the windows.

"A logging camp outside of the city. We'll hole up there while Scott and some of the other hunters try and save as many people from the hospital as possible. Then we'll make a run for it. There is a back way not many people know about it from the camp to the old scenic route through the mountains. Unless you were a local back twenty years ago when it was all the rage to make out in the car, you wouldn't know about the road. Once we get in the clear of all this mess…I guess we'll contact the media or something, find out what exactly is going on."

Stiles nodded. "It just seems too…simple? I mean shouldn't they be chasing us down or something?"

"Don't jinx this, pup." Derek growled softly. He glanced out the rear window though, feeling the same sort unpleasant tingle that told him things were far from over.

By the time everyone reached the small logging camp, the sky was just beginning to turn a faint violet color. Stiles couldn't believe it was almost six in the evening by the time everyone was unloaded and hiding away in the dusty cabins. Everyone was hungry and miserable, yet still morally opposed to Derek's suggestion of hunting down a fresh deer for dinner. Allison, her father and their hunter buddies set up a perimeter around the camp and a few traps to prevent the military or the zombies from sneaking up on them in the night. Although a few of the teens wanted to continue on through the night to get as far away from Beacon Hills as possible, the old road wasn't safe in the dark. The majority of others were huddled into groups, speculating on where their parents were and if they were safe and untouched. No one needed advanced senses to pick up the intense feelings of loss and depression emanating from everyone in the camp.

Stiles was sitting on one of the old mossy picnic tables just staring out into the distance as his mind tried to take in everything that had happened since breakfast that morning. As much as it thrilled him to know he might possibly have gotten his wish to be a physically useful member of the pack, not just the research nerd, the transformation brought with it some rather unsavory thoughts. He had personally witnessed both Scott's continuing struggle to control the wolf and Derek's dangerous blood lust numerous times. The thought that he might soon face a similar struggle filled him with worry, especially with the current threat of zombies. The last thing Stiles wanted was for his father and friends to have to protect themselves against him along with hordes of the undead.

With a frustrated sigh, the teen let himself fall backwards on the table top. He glared at the sky as if the puffy pink evening clouds were the ones to blame for all his troubles.

"Wow…longest I've ever seen you remain quiet." Derek remarked as he joined his mate on the table. He peered down at Stiles for a moment before patting his knee. "Scott and Chris want to get a move on before all the light fades. Melissa texted Scott a while ago…the hospital is apparently well guarded. I'm going to go with them."

"Then I'm coming too." Stiles sat up and gripped Derek's hand. "And don't even try and yell at me. Yeah, I got shot. It won't happen again."

Derek rubbed his face in frustration. "Dammit Stiles! I'm not letting you get hurt again!"

"Get over it. I'm going. I don't want to be here alone worrying about you. I don't want to get upset…what if I wolf out here? What if I loose control like Scott used to do all the time and just attack people until you get back?" Stiles hissed quietly so no one would overhear. "And what if three of you aren't enough, huh? I could be useful."

"Stiles, you are useful. You can be useful here, protecting people. And you won't wolf out…hell, you still don't smell like your changing, so I wouldn't even worry." Derek lied and he knew Stiles wasn't buying it either. The healing, the speed…the only thing his lover lacked was the need for a good shave.

"I finally get a chance to play with the big boys and everyone keeps putting me on the bench! I'm going! And that's final!" Stiles shoved Derek's shoulders roughly and glared at him, his eyes burning crimson.

With a snarl, Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulders and pulled him close, their lips colliding with brutal force. Stiles' hands reached out and grabbed Derek's hips, tugging the older wolf closer as their tongues battled for dominance. A shiver ripped through both their bodies as Stiles savagely bit down on Derek's bottom lip, then lapped at the blood that leaked from the wound. Derek's claws dug into Stiles shoulders painfully but it just spurred the younger male on.

"Ew dudes…sick!" Scott interrupted as he looked away in the other direction. "We're ready to go….so….could you, you know…not do that?"

Derek turned to face the beta wolf, his eyes glowing in the fading light. "Wait in the car." He growled and Scott took off like a flash. It still amazed him how the young beta was so very good at appearing at just the wrong moment.

Stiles licked his lips and took a few hard breaths, trying to calm himself. They had never gotten so rough so quickly before…but it had felt amazing. "The hell was that?" He wondered aloud as he adjusted his shirt.

"Me not wanting to hear your ten thousand insecurities." Derek huffed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "…you can come….But I'm not happy about this."

"Whatever! I was going along with or without your permission." Stiles hopped off the table and hiked towards Chris's black SUV.

Derek wanted to yell at Stiles for being an idiot, but a little voice inside his head kept him from shooting his mouth off. The wolf had very much enjoyed his mate fighting back so violently; so much that it was rather hard to walk for a few moments.

A bumpy ride towards a possible death trap was not really Derek Hale's idea of a good night. Especially since he wasn't driving. They parked far away from the closest roof top sniper Derek and Scott could hear. With the two wolves leading the way, it would be easy to get to the hospital completely unseen by the snipers and various military patrolmen roaming the town, snuffing out any zombie they came across. All four men were a bit surprised by how quiet the town was; they had been expecting far more zombie action since the infection had been running rampant for hours now.

Before long, they were crouching in the prickly bushes in front the hospital. The ghostly white building loomed before them, illuminated by giant stage lights in the parking lot. There were white tents all around the entrances and people with hazmat suits buzzed around from station to station. Not one entrance was unguarded and there were military men in the windows as well, so scaling a wall was out of the question. Derek growled low in his throat, having counted all the men and the guns. Even in his Alpha form, there were just too many men to take out before his body would be too riddled with bullets to move.

"Mom says once we get to the third floor where they are holding everyone, we should be okay. They are barely any guards up there. They just have the people locked into rooms." Scott whispered.

"Great. Any plans for how to get to that floor, genius?" Derek snapped at the younger male, wanting to bite his head off right about now.

"Well, I have a plan. Think you could somehow pull some of those suit guys away without anyone noticing?" Stiles grinned in the darkness and Derek knew this plan would be trouble.

"Yes…and I hate you. So very much." Derek grumbled, his eyes scanning the parking lot for any less-guarded areas. There was one tent off to the side of the hospital that was near a dense patch of bush and a few trees that lead down into a slight ditch.

"Love you too, babe. Think you could get me a medium size? The large white suits might make my butt look chucky."

Derek just snorted and gestured to the bushes and small ditch. "Wait for me in the ditch there. I'll toss down the bodies." The wolf took off into the night, circling quickly around the hospital out of sight from the snipers.

As he got closer to the area, he shifted into full Alpha form, making himself even more invisible in the dark shadows. When he was in place, he crouched low to the ground, his muscles tense and ready to pounce the second a scientist got close enough. He sniffed the air quietly, taking in the smell of the latex and rubber of the suits and the warm bodies underneath. The wolf's mouth watered and his claws twitched as the bloodlust boiled under his skin.

As a suited figure rounded the corner of the white tent, for just a second, it was in the shadows and that second was all Derek needed. The wolf soundlessly grabbed the man and twisted his neck almost clean off before he could get a breath in. Derek pulled the limp body further into the shadows and ripped off the helmet. His breath puffed out in hot gusts as he fought the intense urge to fest on the flesh of his victim.

"Derek, I said small." Stiles dropped down next to his monstrous mate and picked up the helmet. "I guess this will do. Could you get three more?"

Derek snapped his jaws shut and gave a little nod. As he slunk away from the body to his attacking location, he felt his muscles tremble. He had been so close to giving into the bloodlust and he had promised Stiles he was stronger than that. Killing was one thing, but feasting…that was too barbaric.

The other three scientists went down easily and soon all four men were stripping the suits off their cooling bodies in the ditch. When they were all ready, Stiles gave a little nod and strode out of the bush and easily fell into line with the rest of the scientists. One by one, the other men followed and all together, they slowly made their way to the side doors. They kept completely quiet as they strode down the mint green hallways towards the stairs. No one seemed to take any notice of them, which really surprised Derek because the wolf had been convinced that this was possibly the dumbest idea ever. Perhaps movie logic worked in real life too.

The stairway was completely empty and silent. They trudged upwards as fast as the bulky suits would allow. Melissa had been right, the third floor was almost unguarded and Derek could detect numerous patients and hospital staff locked in the small patient rooms.

"Can you pick out your mothers smell?" Derek whispered just loud enough for Scott's sensitive ears to pick up.

"Does it matter, we're going to get everyone out of here." Scott huffed, reaching for the handle of the first door.

Derek was about to roar at him for being stupid, but Stiles darted forwards instead, grabbing Scott's gloved hand back. "And just how are we going to get everyone out of here?"

Chris cleared his throat. "You are both wrong. Scott, find your mother first. Then we'll release everyone to cause a distraction…and if they make it out, they can fend for themselves."

"This is just wrong! I expected it of you two-" Scott gestured at the older hunter and Derek. "But not you, Stiles! These are people we might know! Towns people! We can't just 'hope they make it okay!'"

"Scott, calm down. Buddy…I feel like shit about this as well….but what was the first lesson of the Zombie Super Plan? Protect your own neck and your families neck first. No heros, man." Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder.

Scott sniffed loudly, but nodded. "No heros…"

"Yeah. Now where is your mom?"

Scott turned this way and that, his nose twitching, trying to pick up his mothers scent. After a moment, he pointed to the far door.

"Lets go." Derek jogged down the hallway and easily forced the door open.

The four men entered into the room and looked around. All the patients and a few doctors and nurses were collapsed on the floor as if they were sleeping. Derek's nose scrunched up and he frowned deeply. The people didn't smell like the other infected…but there was something off. A sickly sweet smell that shouldn't be there. He tried to pin-point it, his eyes darting around, but the more he sniffed, the more the other strong smells of the hospital overwhelmed his senses.

"MOM!" Scott shouted as he spotted Melissa and rushed over to her. Stiles stumbled around some of the sleeping patients and joined his friend. Together, they tried to shake Melissa awake.

"Mm?" The older women groaned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "So tired…" She groaned out and lolled to the side.

"Ms. McCall…this isn't the time for a nap." Stiles shook the women a little harder but she didn't stir again.

"For fucks sake." Derek groaned and came over, easily lifting the thin women like she weighed nothing.

"Hey! Be careful with my mom!" Scott growled, but turned to follow Derek back to the door. "I guess they drugged everyone…..hey…." The three young men paused. "Where is Mr. Argent?" Scott looked around, trying to spot the older man. Just moments ago, he had been by the door waiting for them.

There was a blur of movement and the boys all turned, trying to track what it was with their eyes. A green hospital curtain fluttered in the corner and a shadow shifted behind it. As a low rasping cough filled the room, Scott and Stiles felt the hair raise on their arms. Derek let loose a low growl and handed Scott his mothers limp body. Before he even had time to shift into his Beta form, something large and man-shaped was flung his way.

With a yell of terror and pain, Chris Argent crashed against Derek, knocking the wolf down. They tumbled onto the floor, knocking into a few sleeping patients. Derek scrambled to his feet and pulled Chris with him, but the man screamed out in pain. The hunters left arm dangled at an odd angle, alerting the wolf it was broken, and badly at that.

"What the fuck!" Stiles shouted as the thing behind the curtain moved again, this time tossing a tray and a bedpan at the group. Stiles ducked out of the way of both objects and launched towards the door, trying to escape the room, but the mysterious figure was much faster. With a quick kick, it sent the teen flying backwards.

The figure lingered for a moment in the doorway, giving the boys enough time to catch a glimpse of what they were up against. The…thing…wore a nurse's uniform, but it was hardly a human nurse anymore. It's skin was a molted green grey with bright red blood oozing from it's eyes, nose and mouth and what was most disturbing was the figure had claws and teeth. As the strange figure snarled at them, Derek couldn't help but shake the feeling it was somehow wolf like. But he didn't have long to ponder this fact for it crouched quickly and then sprang towards Stiles, claws extended and ready to rip into his mates' flesh.

Torn between screaming and snarling, Stiles felt his arms rise up quickly to knock the figure away. What he didn't expect was to send the odd zombie like creature soaring through the air with as much strength as Derek usually put behind his punches. The figure hit the window and just sailed right through the glass. He could hear it screaming as it plummeted towards the ground…and then the soft thud of it's body impacting the pavement. All three men were rooted in place by shock for a moment, their eyes all staring at the broken window.

Then the alarms started to go off.

**Possibly the hardest chapter to write. I knew where I needed this to go…it just felt like a lot of in-between scenes but now we're back to the action right at the end and I really can't wait to write the next bit. PLEASE REVIEW….I really enjoy the feedback…it lets me know if I'm doing it right.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait in between the chapters. Midterms happened…essays are still happening so I'm breaking this chapter into parts. I have had the first bit written for a while, but the second bit is taking a long time…so I'll post what I have for now and finish the rest later…but at least something gets uploaded cause I care about you guys so very much.**

Chapter Nine!

"Oh my fucking god, what the shit is going on!" Stiles shouted as he ranked his fingers through his short hair. The alarms continued to blare off and it didn't take super powered wolf hearing to know at least fifty armed military men were running towards them. "We are so fucked!"

"Stiles! Focus!" Derek shouted as he grabbed Chris around the waist and hoisted the injured man up. The hunter groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head from the overwhelming pain in his arm.

"Okay…Okay…We can't use the hallway to get out. Shit fuck!" Stiles spun around the room as more colourful language spilled from him. His eyes darted high and low, looking for anything that could provide a way out. "Third floor means we have a long drop…but everyone rushing towards this room means less men on the ground. I think we should jump."

"What? Are you insane?" Scott shouted. "What about my mom and Mr. Argent?"

With a huff, Derek went over to the window and peered out the broken glass. There were a few men around the body below but nothing two and a sorta-half werewolf couldn't handle. "No, Stiles is right. We can make the jump if you take your mom and I take Chris."

"What about me?" Stiles also peered over the edge. His stomach gave a violent lurch as he assessed how far off the ground they were.

"You need to shift." Derek growled.

"I can't just shift on command like you guys!"

"Stiles, you're fat." Scott stated bluntly.

"What the fuck dude?" Stiles hissed. "Is now really the time to bring up my weight?"

"I'm trying to make you angry. Anger helps the shift, right Derek?" Scott shifted nervously under the glare his friend was giving him.

Derek gave his mate a once-over. "Shift or not, now that mention it, he really has porked out."

With a roar, Stiles bared his teeth-his very wolf –like teeth at his mate. His eyes burned a deep crimson. "I am –not- fat. You were the one who said I needed to put on more muscle!" He clenched his fists, his claws digging into the flesh of his palms. The sharp sting of pain made him yelp as he quickly unclenched his hands and stared at his blood stained claws in amazement. He held his transformed hand up for Scott and Derek to see. "Call me fat one more time and I'll rip your throats out."

"Usually when a wolf picks his pack mates, he avoids choosing from the short bus…." Chris muttered under his breath.

Derek frowned deeply and made sure to jostle the hunter around as much as possible as he threw him on his back.

"Come on mom…" Scott urged his sleepy mother to hold onto his neck. "Just hold on for a moment."

"It's going to hurt when you land but just focus on running to the trees." Derek shouted over his shoulder as he rushed towards the widow and jumped. Scott followed a second later.

Stiles, on the other hand, made a run to the window ledge and froze for a second. He hated heights. Hated them more than math homework and over cooked carrots. If there was actually a hell, Stiles knew it would be composed of skyscrapers. There was no way he could do this.

Unless, of course, a whole group of military men burst into the room at that exact moment and trained their guns on the teen. Yup, thought Stiles, all anyone ever needed to overcome a phobia was a little push in the right direction. With a scream, he shut him eyes and jumped out the window.

Cold night air rushed against his skin as he plummeted towards the ground. His instincts kicked in and he managed to land on all fours, but holy hell did it hurt. Pain raced up his arms and legs as his muscles and joints burned hot from the impact. The teen wanted nothing more than to just scream and roll around until the pain stopped, but he knew he had to run. His eyes snapped open and he focused on the thick line of trees at the end of the parking lot. He could sense his mate bolting through the maze of braches and roots, heading towards the river bed in the distance. With a howl of pain and excitement, Stiles took off running as fast as his legs would carry him.

The teen made it to the thick group of trees before the stunned militia had time to draw their weapons. The muscles in his thighs burned as he raced through the bush, not caring as sharp twigs sliced at his face and hazmat suit. For once in his life, Stiles didn't stumble or trip over roots as he ran, his body seeming to have picked up Derek's hunter-like abilities. By the time he made it to the stream bed, he was only panting lightly and the pain from his limbs had almost completely gone away.

"Wait up!" He called after his mate and friend, seeing them only a few yards ahead.

"Come on Stiles, pick up the pace!" Derek called over his shoulder. Even though he was an Alpha, Derek was breathing hard from having run with Chris Argent on his back. The hunter was not at all light and the fall had really taken a lot of the strength out of him. The hunter wasn't helping matters much either, the pain from the impact had caused the hunter to black out and become nothing but dead weight.

Scott groaned. "Could we stop for a moment? I feel like my heart is going to explode."

Derek rolled his eyes, but slowed his pace. "Alright, but just for a moment. Then we need to make a run for my house. There is an old family van in the shed."

Stiles flopped on the ground at his mates feet and rubbed his knees. "That hurt so much."

"The fall or the insults?"

"Both." Stiles glared up at the older wolf.

"Idoit." Derek snorted.

Stiles smirked. "So you really do love my manly muscles?" The teen asked as he pretended to put on a little strip show as he removed his hazmat suit.

Rolling his eyes, Derek turned away and dropped Chris against a tree before removing the bulky white rubber suit as well.

"Guys…what do you think that was back there? It was like...too fast to be a zombie." Scott kicked off his suit and shivered in the night air.

"Smelled like a zombie." Derek stretched out his back before going to pick up the hunter again.

"Looked like one too…but Scott is right. It was freaky. And…it felt dangerous." Stiles kicked the rest of the hazmat suits into a shrub and looked around, feeling the oddest sensation something was watching him. He glanced at Derek, but the older wolf didn't seem bothered, so the teen didn't bring it up.

"Let's just get back to the camp. Maybe once Melissa is more awake, she can tell us something." Derek bent down to pick Chris back up.

By the time the group had made it to Derek's house the sky had lightened, signalling the sun would rise soon. Strangely enough, Melissa was still pretty out of it, however, Chris had come around not long after their little break…much to Derek's annoyance. The hunter kept groaning and hissing as each step Derek took caused him more pain in his badly broken and possibly disjointed limb.

Derek cracked open the old shed and pulled off the thick dusty cover from the old van. Since the Hale fire, Derek hadn't laid eyes on the van. The old marigold yellow vehicle had belonged to his mother since her experimental hippy days. Although the Hale family had had no trouble affording the more luxurious cars, the van had never been fully retired. It had been their camping van and the vehicle both Derek and his sister had learned to drive in.

Looking at it now, dusty from years of neglect, Derek felt his heart ache for his family. None of this would have happened; the Hale family had essentially controlled Beacon Hills for years, no zombie or government cover up would have dared to come into the town. Swallowing down a lump of depression, Derek reached into an old dirty coffee can and fished out the keys hidden within.

"You sure this van is still road-worthy?" Scott questioned as Derek unlocked the doors.

"I hope it is. It's been a while." Derek grumbled miserably as he roughly shoved Chris into the back of the van.

Stiles climbed into the passengers seat and Scott got into the back, both deciding not to say anything about Derek's sudden coldness. The older wolf climbed in a second later and took a deep breath before trying to start the engine. There was a bit of sputtering on the first two attempts, but on the third try, the engine caught and roared to life.

As they pulled out of the old shed and started down the road, Stiles couldn't help but shiver, once again feeling the odd sensation of something watching him. The teen was just about to say something when Melissa started to cough loudly.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Scott asked as he patted his mothers back, trying to comfort her.

"Where am I…" Melissa cleared his throat and rubbed at her temples. "My head…is just…pounding."

"Sussh, take it easy mom. They had you drugged or something."

"Mrs. McCall, do you know what they were trying to do in the hospital?" Derek asked without looking away from the road.

Melissa ran her hand over her face, clearing the sleep from her eyes. "No…maybe. It was so insane…it must have been a dream or something."

"Sorry, but this isn't a dream. Things are fucked up."

"Stiles, language." Melissa scolded but continued anyways. "It started with this strange man last night…he can into the emergency room and said he'd been drugged. The doctors ran a few tests, but other than having a nasty cold, the man was free of all toxins. Of course, we called the Seriff's office just encase and someone said we should just keep him overnight for observations and they would send an officer out in the morning. But…the man started to get really upset and refused to give us him name or care-card. Maggie, one of the new interns, tried to get him to relax, but he …bit…her and ran out of the ER." Melissa rung her hands. "Oh Scott…after that.." She sniffled and hugged her son. "We had just gotten the wound closed on Maggie's hand when all these men in hazmat suits rushed in and took her away. They locked the doors and started to split us off into groups. After a few hours, they came around telling us we had been exposed to a nasty virus and they needed to give us an immune booster."

"They injected you with something?" Scott's voice was tense. He leaned forwards and pressed his nose against her neck, taking in her smell, looking for any hint of sickness on her.

"S-Scott!" Melissa shoved the young wolf away. "What in heavens name are you doing?"

Scott pulled away and rubbed his face. "Nothing mom, sorry." He sighed in relief, having smelled nothing out of the ordinary on his mother.

Melissa frowned. "You don't think I caught it…?"

"No! No…you don't smell sick at all." Scott hugged his mother tightly. "I was just worried…"

"It's okay…I'm okay." She softly pet her sons hair, reassuring him that she would be fine. "It was probably just a run of the mill tranquilizer. I was the last to get it…I ran to the washroom when they weren't looking and texted you. The way they were talking to us…I just had a bad feeling about their booster shot. When they finally did come and get me, they put me in that room and gave me the shot. Everyone else was already out..but it took me a little while before I blacked out. I heard them talking…something about genes…and a predisposition for mutation…? I don't know…it really made no sense at all."

Stiles frowned. "That totally doesn't sound good at all. I'm just really glad your okay, Mrs. McCall."

Melissa nodded and smiled at her son and then Stiles. "Thank you both from saving me….I guess this is the benefit of having a werewolf in the family. Stiles, is your father okay?"

"Yeah. Derek saved him twice today."

"So then he knows about Derek and Scott's little furry secret?"

"Mom, please don't call it that." Scott whined.

Stiles chuckled. "Yeah….talk about awkward conversations. But he took it well….all things considered."

They all sat in comfortable silence for a while…except for Chris who kept groaning as the van bounced along the dirt road. Being a nurse, Melissa knew she would eventually have to fix Chris's arm, but she made no effort to console the man in the back seat. Ever since learning from her son and Stiles what had happened and how the hunters still watched the remaining werewolves like hawks, Melissa had made a point of silently hating the hunters. Aside from Allison, Melissa refused to have contact with the people who would gleefully shoot and kill her son should he ever put one toe out of line.

As dawn began to break, Melissa stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by as her headache slowly went away. She tried to recall more of what had happened, but her mind was still so foggy. She still couldn't rightly tell what had been a nightmare and what had actually happened. It just felt like there was something she was missing; something big that she needed to tell the boys.


End file.
